Of Mystics and Youkai
by MangaMamma
Summary: Yusuke and the gang are given a new mission and a new member. Will Yusuke play nice with the new teammate? YYH and OC. The summary sucks, I know. But the story speaks for itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the YYH characters, but I do reserve the rights to Takashi Ashitare. She's my little mystic.

**A/N: **This story has an original character of mine named Takashi Ashitare. She's a mystic. Mystics are human looking youkai who tap into a powerful source of energy called Majik. It is different from spirit energy, which they can also use and manipulate. They use spells, or 'casts' as their main offensive weapon. They abhor forgedweapons and have banished their own from clans for using such weapons. They're very proud and secretive.

I have written two trilogies using Ashitare and the YYH gang. This particular story has her becoming involved in a mission with the Reikai Tantei which ultimately has very personal ties to her.

**Of Mystics and Youkai**

**Chapter 1**

**Murder/Discovery**

_Please be there! Please still be there!_ Sachio was 30 minutes late. _Damn! She's giving me a second chance and I'm blowing it!_ As he rounds the corner he sees her sitting on the bench. "Machiko, I'm so glad you didn't leave. I'm so sorry I'm late." The young blonde turns to the breathless boy with a loving smile. She opens her arms inviting him into an embrace. "Machiko, I'm so thankful you forgive me." The girl pulls back from the embrace to look at her young beau, hands framing his handsome face.

"Sachio? You love me, don't you?

"More than life itself."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that." Sachio feels her soft lips press against his. He feels his heart skip a beat. He feels…burning? His eyes open wide to see the young woman looking at him hungrily. He tries to break the kiss, but he is held firm in her iron grasp. The burning! What was happening? _Someone help me! Ahhhhhh..!_

The young man's body makes a hollow sound as it hits the pavement. The blonde looks down at the drained body with indifference. A voice, then a shadow, emerges from the nearby bushes. "Why must you play like this Kiso?

The pretty blonde's visage blurred and a gray-skinned human took her place. He features were sharp and were partially hidden by his long stringy, equally gray hair. An evil smile played across his thin pale lips. "What's wrong with enjoying one's job Kasu?

The identical youkai snorted and slapped his brother on the back as he passed him by, "C'mon, we've got a lot more work to do."

"Killjoy."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**News Report**

Kuwabara was getting that sinking feeling in his stomach. He sits quietly, transfixed by what he sees.

"….Police say they have no leads at this time. Preliminary investigations indicate the killings were random. There doesn't seem to be a pattern or motivation. Medical experts are still stumped as to the cause of death. The only information they are releasing is that none of the bodies, 40 in all, have suffered any trauma from violence of any sort. Reporting live from Tokyo, this is Uso Matare, Channel 8 News."

Kuwabara didn't hear anything after that. He just stared at the TV. "Oh shit."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Finding Yusuke**

Botan approached Raizen's stronghold, body tense. Traveling in the Ningenkai was simple. Only the dead could see her. But in the Makai, every youkai and his oniisan could see her. And she was not popular. She couldn't blame them really. After all, her job was to collect the souls of the dead. But it was just a job and that shouldn't give people the right to shoot at her. Cretans!

As she reached the castle's east tower, she started scanning for Yusuke. She spied some tower guards and decided to see if they could assist her in the search. The perky blue-haired grim reaper fixed the guards with her best smile, "Excuse me. Do either of you know where is may find a Toushin known as Yusuke?" The guards blanched. One of the guards pointed a shaking finger to a point beyond Botan's shoulder. "Oh, thank you. You've been most helpful!"

Botan hopped onto her oar and set off in the direction the guard indicated. Soon enough, she heard Yusuke before she saw him.

"Just shoot the dice baka!"

Botan peeked around the corner. There was Yusuke, in the midst of a demon huddle, shooting dice. He was taunting some large-horned youkai who obviously had a lot on the line judging from the sweat pouring off his brow. The nervous youkai let the dice fly. A roar erupted as the dice settled.

Yusuke roared in victory and raised a triumphant fist in the air. "Yeah! And the Urameshi lucky streak continues! I'll be taking that!"

Yusuke reached down to grab the pot from the floor when the angry youkai stepped in his way. "I don't know how you cheated half breed, but you did." Yusuke slowly stands up to face the youkai. His intense eyes glittered, his breathing remained steady, and his voice was cold.

"You don't want to do this. Leave the money and go. Now."

The horned demon stood defiantly between Yusuke and his winnings. "I'm not leaving without my money."

The surrounding group of demons quiet down and slowly back away from the confrontation in the center of their ring.

Yusuke sighed heavily and shook his head as he stared at the floor. "If you really wanna do this, we do it outside." The Toushin looks up at the youkai in his way, a glint in his eye and a lopsided smirk on his face. "Raizen gets pissed when I get blood on the walls."

The demon glares at Yusuke, but the tense moment doesn't last long as the horned youkai caves, and he steps back and leaves the room. Botan ducks behind the door as the demon gambling ring begins to break up and head out of the room. As Yusuke heads back to his room, he hears a little noise.

"Pssst! Yusuke!"

Yusuke pulls the door back to find a smiling Botan. "Hey Botan. Why are you hiding behind the door?"

Botan throws her hands up in an exaggerated motion and smiles up at her friend. "Waiting for you silly!"

Yusuke offers his hand to Botan and pulls her up off the floor. "C'mon, up you go. So, to what do I owe the late night tryst?"

Botan starts walking with Yusuke down the tapestry-covered corridor, her oar tightly gripped in her hand. "Nothing good I'm afraid. Koenma needs to see you right away. Major big bad action in the Ningenkai."

Yusuke stops and gives the oarswoman a curious look. "Just me?"

"For now. He wants to speak to you privately before calling the team together."

"Alright. Let me talk to Raizen and we'll leave."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Following Orders**

It didn't take long for Botan and Yusuke to travel to the Reikai and reach Koenma's office. Botan knocks on the large door, the sound reverberating through the grand hall. "Koenma, sir? It's Botan and Yusuke as requested."

Yusuke rolls his eyes and brushes past the blue-haired ferry girl, "Botan, he knows we're coming, just open the door." Yusuke walks in to find the office empty.

A timid Botan sticks her head in the doorway, "Koenma, sir?"

Yusuke sat down in a chair and relaxed, hands behind his head, "Maybe the little guy finally went nuts and he's running through the halls naked and babbling to himself."

"Hardly." The teenage Koenma emerges from a secret passage behind a tapestry. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I was otherwise…occupied."

Koenma walks over to his desk and picks up a folder. He looks up when he hears muffled laughter from Yusuke. He looks to Botan to see her shocked face flush.

"What?" Koenma looks from the snickering toushin to Botan. But she's still embarrassed and looks away. "Botan? Alright, someone better talk. Now."

Yusuke smirks at the junior god and nods at him, "What happened to your button?"

Koenma looks down to see that he has in fact lost his top button. "Huh? Oh. I must have lost it earlier today. I admit it's a bit revealing, but I don't see why it's so funny."

"Did you lose it before or after you got that hickey?"

"A wha-?" Koenma reaches down to feel his chest. He can still feel the heat and a hint of moisture where Ayame's lips were just moments ago.

"Do you need us to come back? Say, five minutes?"

Koenma and Botan both turn on the toushin, "Yusuke!"

Koenma shuffles some papers on his desk and clears his throat, "Alright, that's enough. My private life is none of your business. Now listen up kiddies, we have serious business to discuss." He hands a folder to Yusuke. "This morning Ningenkai police discovered 40 bodies throughout the Tokyo area. All had been drained of their souls. This type of death points to the shapeshifters we've dealt with before."

Yusuke scanned the file and handed it back, frowning, "Why would they be stupid enough to do something on this scale? It's not their style."

"I agree. There's something else. A week ago the Suspension Orb was stolen from the Sunset Shrine in Musashi. I have a team on it, but they don't have much. But the two incidents are definitely related. My team thinks the shapeshifters are working for somebody. The Suspension Orb, when properly powered, disrupts, or suspends the flow of the barrier between the Makai and the Ningenkai, allowing a clear path for S-class demons to cross over into the Ningenkai. I don't have to tell you how disastrous that would be. And the only way to power the orb--"

"Is to fill it full of souls."

"Correct. Yusuke, I want your team to find this monster and stop him. But I think you're going to need help with this one."

Yusuke sat forward, an eyebrow raised, "Help? Are you serious? We've dealt with those shifters before. We can handle them."

"It's not the shifters I'm worried about. It's the power pulling the strings. The Suspension Orb is a creation of Majik. None of your team members are skilled in this area. I believe the person behind this is a very powerful Master in Majik. You'll need someone who can counter the Majik."

"Who'd you have in mind?"

Koenma hands Yusuke another folder and he begins to read the bio as he listens to Koenma. "Her name is Takashi Ashitare. Not too much is known about her. She's lived most of her life in seclusion. She's a Mystic. An ancient race of demons that exist solely for Majik. And judging from the last time I saw her, she's become quite powerful."

Yusuke looks up from the folder, his instincts telling him something stinks about this mystic. "You know her personally but you don't know much about her? What are you not telling me Koenma?"

"Well, I'm not about to sit here and recite her entire life in minute detail. I have come to know her through the years and I trust her. That should be enough."

"Enough? You want me to trust my team to someone I don't even know?"

"But Yusuke, she's really very sweet. Oh, Koenma, I'm really looking forward to seeing her again. I have so much to tell her!"

Yusuke turned to Botan, his suspicions getting worse. "You know her too?"

Botan just waved at the toushin, all smiles and giggles, "We've been gossip buddies forever! It's so funny how we met. I was on my way--"

"Botan, please. Do you trust her to save the day?" He turns to face Koenma again, his fist coming down on the edge of the desk, "Do either of you think she has what it takes to get the job done? Have you seen her fight?"

Koenma sat back and tilted his head a little, "I have only seen her in action once. She was facing off against a youkai who clearly outranked her and she had no business engaging. But she was determined. She outsmarted him. She was quick, decisive, showed no mercy."

"Why did she fight him?"

The junior god shrugged, "He bumped into her and didn't excuse himself."

Yusuke's eyes widened in alarm, "Are you serious? That's psychotic! No way! No psycho Mystics!"

"He really was rude Yusuke. And that's beside the point. You will go with Botan to visit Ashitare and convince her to join you on this mission and that's an order."

Yusuke stared at Koenma, stunned. Did he hear Koenma right?

"I'm sorry, but you leave me no choice Yusuke. You need Ashitare. Whether you're willing to see it or not."

Yusuke couldn't speak. He just glared at Koenma. Botan saw the enraged look on Yusuke's face and she gently coaxed him out of Koenma's office.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Ashitare**

Yusuke remained silent the entire trip. Botan tried to get him to talk to no avail. She was getting a little worried. They landed in the middle of nowhere as far as Yusuke could tell. He jumps off the oar and looks around. Rolling fields interspersed with patches of trees and shrubs. Nice, but where was this Ashitare's house?

"Botan, are you sure you came to the right place?"

Botan stored her oar and started walking towards an oasis of shade under a cluster of three huge trees and various shrubs, "Oh yea of little faith." She stops in front of one of the trees and places her hand on the trunk. Yusuke follows her, trying to sense anything in the area. No ki signatures. Suddenly she speaks in a loud and clear voice, "I am Botan of the Reikai and this is Yusuke Urameshi of the Toushin and Reikai Tantei. We are here to speak with Takashi Ashitare on behalf of Koenma, Prince of the Reikai."

Botan removes her hand and motions for Yusuke to follow. They walk right through the tree and into an expansive, sunny atrium.

Yusuke looks around at the immense room that exists inside the tree, "Nice trick."

"Told you she was powerful."

"Botan, you big fibber!"

Yusuke jumps as a woman appears out of nowhere and hugs Botan. The women trade hugs and greetings while Yusuke stands dumbfounded. _Where the hell did she come from? I didn't sense a thing!_ He realizes the woman is turning to greet him so Yusuke recovers himself and offers his best smile.

Ashitare stands before him with a warm smile on her face and hands on her hips, "Now really, do I look powerful to you?"

Yusuke tilted his head a little, eyeing the mystic, "In my experience, I've found looks to be deceiving."

Ashitare laughs and extends her hand, "Well said. I'm Ashitare. Nice to meet you Yusuke Urameshi of the Toushin, and Reikai Tantei."

As he shook her hand, he felt a wave of warmth spread up his arm and through his body, "Yusuke will do fine."

The mystic just shrugs, "Suit yourself." Turning to Botan, the mystic puts her arm around the ferry girl's shoulder and the two women head further into the atrium, just gabbing away. Yusuke snorts. _Women. Doesn't matter what world they live in, human or demon, they're all the same._ Yusuke follows slowly, looking around the room. Botan and Ashitare are seated at a table set for tea. Yusuke sits down and accepts the offered cup of steaming liquid.

He didn't mind that the women continued to gossip and ignore him. They seemed to be long acquaintances catching up on happenings. It gave him time to observe things. Ashitare for one. She was friendly, that's for sure. She looked young. Early twenties by Ningenkai standards, but that didn't mean anything in the Makai. Technically, Yusuke was only 10 years old! And she was beautiful. _Thank the gods! I don't need another hag in my life telling me what to do. _Her skin was light brown and looked smoother than silk. She had long white hair and almost alarming blue eyes. Botan's shrill gasp brings Yusuke out of his musings. But the women continue to talk away, not missing a beat. Yusuke catches snippets of the animated women's conversation.

"No! She didn't! Really?"

"..is it proper to ask him that?"

"..kissed a Gremast? Ewww!"

_This was Koenma's powerful mystic? A young, giggling girl trading gossip? _Yusuke groans inside. He knows this is a bad idea.

Yusuke continues to watch the pretty white-haired girl. Her long dress hinted at a lean body without revealing much else. _Pretty low cut though..._ He notices the translucent wrap she is wearing seems to be constantly moving. Just barely, like the surface of a babbling brook. It fascinates him. It makes no noise at all. He was still studying the wrap when a tap on his temple caught his attention.

Botan is giving him a stern look as she sits back in her chair, "Yusuke? You're staring. It's **_rude_**."

Yusuke looks from the perturbed ferry girl to his hostess, "Wha-? Oh sorry. I was just admiring your wrap. Is it me, or is it moving?"

Ashitare chuckles lightly and looks down at her wrap, "No, it's not just you. It's my taraa." Yusuke watches her as she runs her fingers along the iridescent fabric, almost lovingly, with a wistful smile on her face. _Lucky wrap…_ "It's a hallmark for female Mystics. If you see someone with one of these and they're not a mystic…" she slowly looks up at Yusuke with a cold, hard gleam in her eyes, "…kill them. No Mystic willingly gives up her taraa."

Yusuke stares at the woman not knowing whether she is serious or not. Then he remembers Koenma's story and realizes, she is serious.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Ashitare returns her attention to Botan and Yusuke is forgotten again. _What in all the four worlds did Koenma get me into? This girl is nuts!_ First she's all smiles and hugs, offering tea and chatting with Botan, and now she's telling him to kill somebody over a wrap? She seemed a little unstable to Yusuke. He watches as she pours Botan more tea, then takes another sip from her own cup. Her motions are graceful, controlled. That suggested a disciplined warrior. _You don't move like that naturally. It takes training. A lot like a certain crazy fire demon Iknow. But Koenma said that mystics didn't use forged weapons or engage in hand-to-hand combat..._

Yusuke clears his throat and looks at the women at the table, "I hate to interrupt ladies, but Botan, we did come here for reasons other than social." Botan nods and pulls a blue folder from her kimono and slides it over to Ashitare. "Now, the reason we're here--"

Ashitare gasps and turns to her friend, "Oh Botan! It's blue! You think of everything you sweetie!"

Botan beams with pride, "I told Koenma you'd notice and appreciate it. After all, it is the little touches tha--"

_I'm dreaming. Some nightmare brought on by heavy drinking. That must be it._ Yusuke sits flabbergasted as Botan and Ashitare gushed over, what? Blue paper? Yusuke loses his patience and raises his voice in the hopes of getting them to focus.

"Ladies! Can we get back to the mission, please? We're here to discuss the possibility of you joining the Urameshi Team for a mission. Koenma seems to think your special skills with Majik will be necessary to defeat whoever stole the Suspension Orb."

Ashitare smirks at the toushin and then silently reads through the file, her mouth transforming into a frown. She closes the folder and pushes it back towards Yusuke. She has that hard look in her eye again. Yusuke suddenly finds himself wondering if he had been rude.

"Am I your second choice?"

Yusuke sits back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest, "You're not my choice at all. Koenma wants you on the team and I'm honoring his request."

"Yusuke!"

Ashitare raised a calming hand to Botan, her eyes never leaving Yusuke's, "It's alright Botan. I prefer honesty. Lies are too much work. So you were saying Yusuke?"

"Like I said, I am respecting Koenma's request and trusting his judgment. He says you're very powerful and will be an asset to this mission."

"You still haven't answered my question. Am I your second choice?"

"You were the **_only_** choice I was given."

Ashitare turns to Botan who nods an affirmative. She found it hard to believe that Koenma would choose her over her otousan. After all, he was much more experienced and enjoyed the thrill of the mission. Something else was going on that wasn't being said. She could believe that Botan and Yusuke didn't know. Koenma isn't stupid. But there was no way she was going to risk her neck until she talked with the junior god. And why send Yusuke? Why not send her closest friends to convince her? Ashitare turned to Botan.

"Why didn't Koenma send Kurama and Hiei?"

Yusuke sat up at the mention of his longtime teammates, his surprise obvious. "You know Kurama and Hiei?"

Ashitare turned her cool blue eyes on the toushin across from her. "I've known Kurama since, well, forever really. So why didn't Koenma send them? Are they not part of this mission?"

"Of course they're a part of the mission. They're my teammates. But Koenma sent me here to talk to you before summoning the other team members. We're to pick up Kurama and Hiei on our way back to the Reikai. Hopefully, with you in tow."

Botan reached out and put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Koenma didn't want you to be influenced by your friendship. He wants you to do this of your own accord. Not because you were summoned, or want to help your friends."

Ashitare was becoming more and more suspicious. _Had Koenma really not asked her otousan first? And if he was asked, why did he refuse? Why send Yusuke? Koenma knew he didn't want me on the mission. Yet he overrode Yusuke's team leadership…_ Ashitare sighed heavily and turned her eyes to Yusuke.

"I will go with you back to the Reikai. However, I'm still not agreeing to the mission until I speak to Koenma. Alone."

"Fine with me, let's go!"

Yusuke got up and started back the way they had come when the room began to melt away, only to be replaced by….a bedroom? Yusuke turns back towards Ashitare and Botan. Ashitare has a playful smile on her face, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"Welcome to a Mystic's house Yusuke Urameshi of the Toushin and Reikai Tantei."

Botan chuckled nervously as she stood next to Yusuke, "I forgot to warn you Yusuke, I'm sorry. A mystic's personal dwellingmorphs into whatever room the mystic needs. There are no stairs, just one floor, one big room. But the dwellingitself could consist of several different rooms. Understand?"

"Not exactly."

"Then have a seat and Botan will explain while I grab a few things before we leave."

A chair suddenly materializes under Yusuke, sweeping him into its comfy confines as he watches Ashitare disappear behind a screen. In a few moments Ashitare reappears, hair pulled back, dressed all in black with knee-high boots to match. The only exception being a scarf tied around her wrist. It looks like it is made of the same material as her wrap.

"I'm ready to go."

Yusuke climbs out of the oversized chair, grumbling. "How did you manage to change that fast? Most women I know would have taken hours just to change their clothes, much less pack."

Ashitare, hands on her hips, offers Yusuke that same playful smile from earlier, "I'm not most women Yusuke."

"Obviously." He lets his eyes roam over her, than around her. "Where's your stuff?"

"It's packed. Let's go."

Ashitare starts walking towards what Yusuke is hoping is the exit. She convinces Botan to drop her off at Koenma's in the Reikai before getting Kurama and Hiei. It would give her time to talk to Koenma about her concerns and hopefully get some answers.

"Seriously, where's your stuff?"

The mystic lets a sly smile play across her lips, "I'll never tell. But you're welcome to search me."

Botan gasps and turns around, grabbing her friend's wrist and heads out the door, her oar materializing at her silent request. "Ah! Stop teasing Yusuke and jump on. Honestly, he's going to think you're a harlot instead of a hermit."

Yusuke lets the heat leave his face before climbing aboard the oar. Thankfully, he is too busy holding on for dear life during the ride to let his mind dwell on what it would be like to search Ashitare. _Lucky stuff…_

_to be continued..._

_Note: Otousan - father_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the YYH characters, but I do reserve the rights to Takashi Ashitare. She's **_my_** little mystic.

**Of Mystics and Youkai**

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting with a Junior God - part one**

"You know you don't have to wait with me."

"What else am I gonna do around here? Besides, if we're gonna be teammates, maybe we should get to know each other."

Ashitare raises a suspicious eyebrow at the Toushin. He had insisted on coming with her to see Koenma despite her insistence that her meeting would be private. So here she was, sitting outside Koenma's office, while he was doing who knows what, starting to second guess her decision to come in the first place. She looks over at Yusuke. He's reclining on the oversized chair next to her, eyes closed, with a content smile on his face. Ashitare lets a small sigh escape her lips as she leans back in her chair, adopting the same posture.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your otousan. You mentioned him earlier. Sounded like a pretty powerful guy."

A shadow briefly crosses over Ashitare's face at the mention of Shirogane. _Not a good first question._ "Not much to tell. He's a Mystic Elder. Very old, very powerful, very set in his ways. Haven't seen him in over 200 years. I don't even know where he lives."

"Mystic Elder?"

"The mystics are governed by four ruling Elders. One to represent each branch of the ancient line."

"So can your family trace its origins back to the ancients?"

Ashitare heard the awe in Yusuke's voice. She hated it when others thought that being descended from the ancients was so wonderful and such an honor. They were disillusioned morons. "Yeah. It sounds impressive until you realize all the forced marriages and breeding that took place to preserve the ancient lines. Then, you become less enthralled."

Yusuke cringed at her response. _Oops… _"Ok. What about your kaasan?"

"She died when I was very young. I only have faint memories."

Yusuke sits up and looks over at the young mystic reclining in the chair. She seemed unperturbed at sharing the information. "I'm sorry."

Ashitare opens one eye to peer over at Yusuke and gives him a small smile. "Thank you, but its ok now. I've had many years to deal."

Yusuke leans back in his chair, satisfied she wasn't mad at him for bringing up her kaasan. "How old are you?"

"Isn't it considered rude to ask that question of a female in the Ningenkai?"

"We're not in the Ningenkai. And neither one of us is human. If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

Ashitare can't help but chuckle. She liked Yusuke. He was honest, funny, and not too bad to look at. "I'm more than 400, but less then 500."

Yusuke sits bolt upright with a shocked look on his face. "No way! How can you look like that and be that old?"

Now it was the mystic's turn to sit up in shock. "What in all the seven hells is that supposed to mean? What's wrong with the way I look?"

"Nothing! That's my point."

"Oh." Ashitare slowly slides back down in her chair, staring at the ceiling once again. "Yusuke, you're a demon. You should know how old demons can get. Your species of demon have been known to live for more than 2000 years."

"Yeah, I know. I just wasn't expecting that high a number."

"Hn."

Yusuke slid back down in his chair, relaxing once again.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How old are you?"

Yusuke shrugged, "I guess technically I'm 10 years old."

Ashitare's laughter bounced off the high ceilings, carrying it down the expansive hallway. Yusuke sank lower in his chair, his face flushed. Ashitare is now doubled over with laughter. Yusuke gets to his feet, glowering at the guffawing mystic. "It's not that funny! I'm only that in demon years. I lived in the Ningenkai for 17 years."

"Ooooh. So now you're 27 years old. That makes you a big boy!"

To add further emphasis to her mocking, Ashitare leans in close to Yusuke's face and taps his nose on the last two words. Yusuke just stands there, red faced and angry. But the more he hears Ashitare's laughter, the more his anger fades until finally, he too is laughing.

Ashitare is wiping the tears from her eyes, her laughing and breathing under control, "Ah, Yusuke, thank you! I haven't laughed that hard since Kurama told me how he ended up in the Ningenkai."

Before Yusuke can ask about her relationship with the youko, the door to Koenma's office swings open and the teenaged Koenma emerges. "I'm glad to see someone is having a good time."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Meeting with a Junior God – part two**

Koenma walks back into his office as Ashitare and Yusuke follow closely behind. She hesitates, thinking of reminding Yusuke she wanted a private meeting, but something stopped her.

Koenma sits behind his desk, his face telling Ashitare that he meant business. "Ashitare, I'm glad to see you've agreed to join this mission."

"I haven't agreed to anything Koenma. I have a few questions for you first. Why did you ask me? Did my otousan decline your request?"

Yusuke starts at the sudden change in Ashitare's demeanor. Her voice is even, business like, with no hint of the carefree girl that was just there seconds ago. He had seen a similar transformation at her home, and it unsettled him a bit.

"To be perfectly honest, we haven't asked your otousan." He fidgets in his chair, and begins straightening some papers. "We, uh, can't find him."

"So I was right. I am your second choice."

"Technically, you're our first choice, since we haven't asked anybody else."

Ashitare smirked at the junior god, "You love your technicalities, don't you?"

Koenma's voice becomes a bit sharp, not appreciating the mocking tone of the mystic. "Hey, it worked in favor of a certain fire demon friend of yours missy."

"That leads to my second question. Why send Yusuke? Why not Kurama and Hiei?"

"Two reasons actually. First, as team leader, it is Yusuke's responsibility. Second, it would put Kurama and Hiei in a very awkward position. This is a very dangerous mission and to be perfectly frank, I didn't trust them to follow through and ask you. I also don't want you involved out of loyalty."

Ashitare watches Koenma for any signs of deception. He appeared to be telling the truth. But there was still something about the whole situation that bothered her. It was a little nagging sensation at the back of her mind. Ashitare looks over at Yusuke, smiles at him, and takes a deep breath, slowly exhaling.

"Well Yusuke?"

"Well what?"

"You said at my house you didn't want me on your mission and that you were just honoring Koenma's request. Do you still feel that way?"

Yusuke smirks at the mystic next to him and throws his hands up in the air, "I guess it won't be so bad. Besides, I said that before I found out you were good friends with Hiei and Kurama. I only had Koenma's word to go on, and sorry guy, but God or no God, I'd much rather have skills verified by somebody I respect as a fighter."

"No offense taken. I'm just glad you follow orders. Well, if that does it for the inquisition, I'll see you guys back here when the whole team arrives. No sense in repeating myself."

"So what are we supposed to do in the meantime? Twiddle our thumbs?"

Ashitare got out of her chair and yanked Yusuke out of his, pulling him out the door with her. "C'mon Yusuke, I'll show you a magic trick. Kids your age like that sort of thing, right?"

Koenma can hear Yusuke start to rant over Ashitare's laughter as his door shuts tightly behind the pair. He shakes his head, hoping he's made the right decision. He hated deceiving Ashitare. They had tried to locate Shirogane for help with this mission. But the more they looked, the more it seemed he might be the one they needed help with.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Magic trick**

Yusuke and Ashitare wandered around the Reikai, trying to stay out of everyone's way. They had no idea how long it would take for the rest of the Urameshi team to arrive, so they kept walking until they finally found a quiet spot on a large balcony overlooking the walkways of the Spirit World. Ashitare sank down to the floor and patted the spot next to her. "Sit down. My turn."

Yusuke eyed the mystic suspiciously as he sat down where she indicated. "Your turn for what?"

"I get to ask you questions now. If you're going to be my team leader, I feel I should know a few things about you Yusuke Urameshi of the Toushin and Reikai Tantei."

"Would you stop calling me that? And I'm not done with my questions. How did you meet Kurama?"

"He sought my services." She saw Yusuke's eyebrows raise in question, no doubt wondering what kind of services the youko would be seeking. "He needed a spell for a particularly difficult job. I obliged. End of story. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"So the great Yoko Kurama didn't do it all himself, huh? But how did you become friends? From what I understand, Kurama was quite the bastard back then. How could you be friends with someone like that?"

"You assume too much about me. I was using Kurama just as he was using me. With each new success, Kurama solidified my reputation. With a good reputation, you get more jobs. More jobs, more money."

"Ok. So that covers the business partner thing. But a friend is completely different. What happened?"

Ashitare hugs her knees to her chest and smiles. She concentrates on a small knick in the floor a few feet in front of her. "I don't know why I'm telling you this Yusuke. For some reason, I find you very easy to talk to." She turned her gaze to the toushin next to her, and she smiled. "And I don't like it."

Yusuke smiles back. He knows the feeling. Despite his initial concern about her joining the team, in the short time he'd spent with her, he had become totally at ease with her. He leaned over and bumped his shoulder into hers, causing her to sway just a little.

"So tell me."

"He wouldn't bed me." She turns her attention back to the floor, looking as if she could see the memory playing back on its surface. "He came to see me one day about a spell and I was upset about some youkai not returning my affections and needed comforting. He stayed with me and we talked, and ate and drank into the early morning hours. I seem to remember more drink then food. Then all it took was one drunken misstep into Kurama's lap and the situation became….awkward."

Yusuke watched as Ashitare's eyes seemed distant and a slight flush rose to her cheeks. "He kissed me. Just once. And it is still the most wonderful thing I have ever felt in my life. But…" Ashitare cleared her throat and turned to face Yusuke, "…instead of doing what any other youko would have done in the situation, he carried me to bed and sang me to sleep. He even left me something to get rid of the headache the next morning. That's when I knew he was my friend and not a business associate."

Yusuke looks at the mystic next to him. _What is it about her_? In a single afternoon, she had managed to captivate him. He found himself just wanting to be around her.

"Yusuke? You in there?"

Yusuke snapped out of his daze and realized he had been staring at Ashitare. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Guess I just have a hard time picturing you drunk off your ass. Literally."

"Yeah, well, as they say, anyone can be a shapeshifter."

"Don't I know it."

Ashitare swings herself around to face Yusuke. She sits cross-legged leaning back on her palms. "Alright, no escaping. My turn." Yusuke sees the sparkle in those blue eyes and he's suddenly worried what she's going to pry out of him. "Ready?"

"I doubt it."

"I already know the folklore of Yusuke. And I've heard some pretty interesting stories from Kurama and Hiei. Well, Kurama really. You know Hiei. Anyway, let's start with something easy. Family?"

"Just my kaasan. She was never much of one, but she's the only one I have. No dad. My kaasan never told me anything about him. But with my kaasan's lifestyle, she may just be hiding the fact that she doesn't know. No siblings or other members to speak of. My friends are my true family."

"Do you miss the Ningenkai and your kaasan?"

Yusuke shrugs, "Every now and again. Mostly for its comforts. Soda, ice cream, movies, that sort of thing. I don't really miss my kaasan. We always had our separate lives anyway. She doesn't know anything about the Reikai, or what I was, or who I became. When I was resurrected in my Toushin form, I went home and told her I was moving to Kyoto."

Ashitare crinkled her nose as she asked the next question on her mind, "What were you like as a child?"

Yusuke chuckles and runs his hands through his hair. "I was a punk. I skipped school, got into all kinds of fights, and was generally an ass."

Ashitare laughs. Not at him, he realizes, but with him. Then she pushes off and leans in real close, her eyes boring into his, "Lover?"

Yusuke blinks at her, a slightly startled look on his face. "That's a bit personal, dontcha think?"

"C'mon, I told you about Kurama."

"Yeah, but nothing happened."

"So tell me something that 'didn't' happen to you."

Yusuke watched Ashitare lean back on her hands again. _She looks like she's settling in for stories by the campfire_. _And gods be damned, she looks adorable doing it._ Yusuke cleared his throat, "Ok, something that didn't happen to me." Yusuke thinks for a moment. He isn't sure he has any stories like that. Keiko was the only person he's had any sort of relationship with. And the two girls at the club he and Raizen frequented weren't something he was willing to share. Yusuke ran his hands through his hair again, and then looked Ashitare in the eyes. "I didn't end up with the woman I thought I would."

Yusuke leans back and stares up into the sky, with a smirk, and continues. "We had known each other since we were five years old. She was always trying to point me down the right path. Go to school, stay out of fights, that sort of thing. She was the one who believed in me and ultimately saved my body so I could be resurrected the first time. But the life of a Reikai Tantei doesn't really allow for a normal life, much less a normal relationship. She was put into danger too many times. I put her through so much, but she hung in there, always there for me."

He sighs and his smile disappears. He returns his gaze to Ashitare's intent eyes, suddenly nervous at her rapt attention to his story. "Things were always….volatile between us. We argued a lot, but we did love each other in our own way. After the whole mess with Sensui I knew it was time to end it. She couldn't live in the Makai and I couldn't live in the Ningenkai and have a normal life. So I left. She's married now, to some nice normal guy. They own a restaurant in my hometown and I visit whenever I'm in town. We still argue, but now she doesn't hit me with her right hook."

With that last statement, Yusuke's smirk returned. They remain silent for awhile, just looking at each other. Ashitare doesn't know what to say. She finally turns away, unable to hold the amber gaze any longer. "Ashitare?"

Yusuke's voice is low, gentle. And it sounds so good to her. She looks up at Yusuke and can't help but smile. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

Yusuke just smiles back. He didn't know what it was about her, but he knew he wanted to find out. "I just realized something." He points a finger at Ashitare, "You owe me a Majik trick."

"Huh?"

"You said you'd show me a Majik trick when we left Koenma's office." Yusuke was making a "shooing" motion with his hand, "So get busy Mystic. Show me something!"

Ashitare's face is a mixture of incredulity and humor. She chuckles as she stands up, dragging Yusuke with her. "Ok, what do you want to see?"

"Surprise me."

"Alright. I want you to close your eyes and think of somebody. It can be anybody but yourself. Or me. I want you to concentrate on how that person looks. Ok?"

"Ok."

Ashitare closes her eyes and places her hands on Yusuke's temple. She reaches into Yusuke's mind and finds the person. _Oh, this should be funny…_

"Now open your eyes."

Yusuke could feel her presence within his mind and suddenly his body felt warm and tingly. "Well? What was the big deal? Hey, did you get bigger?"

Ashitare bites her lip trying to stifle the laughter welling up inside her. She places her hands in front of Yusuke's face and they become a mirror. She's sure the scream Yusuke lets out could be heard from one corner of the Renkai to the other. She can't take it anymore and bursts out laughing. "What did you do to me! Stop laughing and tell me what you did!"

Ashitare watches as Yusuke, looking like Koenma, glares up at her, big brown puppy eyes throwing daggers. "Aw, c'mon Yusuke. I think you look cute." She pats him on the head, "And you have the cutest little scowl!" Ashitare pinches his cheeks for emphasis and Yusuke/Koenma smacks her hands away and kicks her in the shin. "Hey! Watch it shorty! You picked the person."

"You change me back, right this instant or I'll--"

"Or you'll what? Throw your pacifier at me?" Ashitare starts laughing again. Yusuke/Koenma clenches his fists at his sides, his face blood red in anger. His fists begin to glow with Spirit Energy and he gets a wicked smile on his cherubic face as he realizes he may look like Koenma, but he still has his own powers.

"Change me back."

"No. I'm not afraid of your little popgun. I might just keep you this way for the meeting. Which should be soon I would imagine."

"Don't make me shoot you Ashitare! I'll do it!"

Ashitare looks down at the diminutive god figure, a smug smile taunting the toushin. "Go ahead. Take a shot."

"Fine!" Yusuke/Koenma raises his hand and shoots. It's not his full Rei Gun by any means, but it would be enough to throw her back a bit. Ashitare watches the energy blast heading towards her and readies herself. Yusuke follows his shot to its intended target and watches it explode upon impact. He winces, trying to see through the smoke if Ashitare was ok. Maybe he had acted too rash. It was a stupid thing to do. Walking towards the smoke as fast as his little legs could carry him, Yusuke/Koenma feels a tickle in the back of his head. He turns around to see Ashitare smiling down at him. She bends down and pinches his cheeks.

"You are so cute!" Yusuke yells some curses she can't quite understand around the pacifier. She dodges volley after volley as she starts to close in on Yusuke/Koenma, forcing him to change attacks. He jumps back a few paces and Ashitare halts her progress. "Are you ready to play nice young man?"

"Change me back now!"

"Uh uh. Not 'til you ask nicely."

"Go to hell!"

Yusuke/Koenma rushes Ashitare. She decides to stand her ground, see what the little guy has got in him. He launches at her with a fist aimed right at her face. She blocks the impending blow easily and follows through with a smack on his ass.

"Naughty boy! You should treat your elders with respect."

Yusuke/Koenma rushes Ashitare again. The two trade blows, blasts and insults all around the balcony. Ashitare has Yusuke/Koenma on the ground in a headlock when Koenma and the rest of the Urameshi team walk out onto the balcony.

"What in the seven hells is going on out here? And what are you doing to---? **_Me!_"**

Ashitare and Yusuke/Koenma freeze. They turn to see Koenma, Kurama, Kuwabara and Botan looking on in shock. Hiei, Ashitare notices, is smiling. Ashitare lets go of Yusuke/Koenma and they quickly get on their feet, faces red from fighting and embarrassment.

Yusuke starts to explain, his speech so fast the words seemed to blend, "Ashitare showed me a Majik trick and she told me to think of somebody and the first picture that popped into my head was you. And she teased me and you know how I don't like being teased and my temper and so…" Yusuke growled and threw his hands up in frustration, "…so naturally we fought."

"We were just playing around." Ashitare hits Yusuke on the head and he returns to normal in a puff of smoke. Koenma walks back into the building without further comment. Ashitare's face transforms into a big smile as she goes over to greet her friends. "Kurama, Hiei! I'm so glad to see you."

She jumps into Kurama's arms for a big hug. Hiei, arms crossed over his chest, looks up at the two and snorts. "And I suppose I'm invisible?"

Ashitare releases Kurama and gives Hiei a warm hug. She leans into his ear and whispers, "I was saving the best for last." Hiei gives her a quick smile before returning to his usual stoic mask.

Kuwabara jerks a thumb towards Ashitare, "Who's the girl?"

Yusuke places a hand on his friend's shoulder, smiling as he watches Ashitare with her friends, "I'll explain later."

Hiei eyes the mystic suspiciously, "What are you doing here?"

Kurama leaned in close to Ashitare, his voice carrying every bit of his kitsune playfulness, "And what were you and Yusuke doing?"

Ashitare snakes her arm in Kurama's as they walk into the building, "Uh, it's a long story. Let's go talk about it in Koenma's office." She quickly ducks her head back out onto the balcony, "Yusuke, the adults are gonna go talk now. Why don't you stay out here and play with your friend, ok?"

"That's it! You're dead!"

Yusuke sprints after Ashitare down the hallway. Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and Botan follow silently in shock. Ashitare's laughter and Yusuke's cursing could be heard echoing throughout the halls.

_to be continued……._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the YYH characters, but I do reserve the rights to Takashi Ashitare. She's **_my_** little mystic.

**A/N:** Just some definitions. Just in case.

Kijo – means demoness, or witch

Oniisan – means (older) brother

Otousan – means father

Kaasan – means mother

**Of Mystics and Youkai**

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting with a Junior God - part one**

"You know you don't have to wait with me."

"What else am I gonna do around here? Besides, if we're gonna be teammates, maybe we should get to know each other."

Ashitare raises a suspicious eyebrow at the Toushin. He had insisted on coming with her to see Koenma despite her insistence that her meeting would be private. So here she was, sitting outside Koenma's office, while he was doing who knows what, starting to second guess her decision to come in the first place. She looks over at Yusuke. He's reclining on the oversized chair next to her, eyes closed, with a content smile on his face. Ashitare lets a small sigh escape her lips as she leans back in her chair, adopting the same posture.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your otousan. You mentioned him earlier. Sounded like a pretty powerful guy."

A shadow briefly crosses over Ashitare's face at the mention of Shirogane. _Not a good first question._ "Not much to tell. He's a Mystic Elder. Very old, very powerful, very set in his ways. Haven't seen him in over 200 years. I don't even know where he lives."

"Mystic Elder?"

"The mystics are governed by four ruling Elders. One to represent each branch of the ancient line."

"So can your family trace its origins back to the ancients?"

Ashitare heard the awe in Yusuke's voice. She hated it when others thought that being descended from the ancients was so wonderful and such an honor. They were disillusioned morons. "Yeah. It sounds impressive until you realize all the forced marriages and breeding that took place to preserve the ancient lines. Then, you become less enthralled."

Yusuke cringed at her response. _Oops… _"Ok. What about your kaasan?"

"She died when I was very young. I only have faint memories."

Yusuke sits up and looks over at the young mystic reclining in the chair. She seemed unperturbed at sharing the information. "I'm sorry."

Ashitare opens one eye to peer over at Yusuke and gives him a small smile. "Thank you, but its ok now. I've had many years to deal."

Yusuke leans back in his chair, satisfied she wasn't mad at him for bringing up her kaasan. "How old are you?"

"Isn't it considered rude to ask that question of a female in the Ningenkai?"

"We're not in the Ningenkai. And neither one of us is human. If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

Ashitare can't help but chuckle. She liked Yusuke. He was honest, funny, and not too bad to look at. "I'm more than 400, but less then 500."

Yusuke sits bolt upright with a shocked look on his face. "No way! How can you look like that and be that old?"

Now it was the mystic's turn to sit up in shock. "What in all the seven hells is that supposed to mean? What's wrong with the way I look?"

"Nothing! That's my point."

"Oh." Ashitare slowly slides back down in her chair, staring at the ceiling once again. "Yusuke, you're a demon. You should know how old demons can get. Your species of demon have been known to live for more than 2000 years."

"Yeah, I know. I just wasn't expecting that high a number."

"Hn."

Yusuke slid back down in his chair, relaxing once again.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How old are you?"

Yusuke shrugged, "I guess technically I'm 10 years old."

Ashitare's laughter bounced off the high ceilings, carrying it down the expansive hallway. Yusuke sank lower in his chair, his face flushed. Ashitare is now doubled over with laughter. Yusuke gets to his feet, glowering at the guffawing mystic. "It's not that funny! I'm only that in demon years. I lived in the Ningenkai for 17 years."

"Ooooh. So now you're 27 years old. That makes you a big boy!"

To add further emphasis to her mocking, Ashitare leans in close to Yusuke's face and taps his nose on the last two words. Yusuke just stands there, red faced and angry. But the more he hears Ashitare's laughter, the more his anger fades until finally, he too is laughing.

Ashitare is wiping the tears from her eyes, her laughing and breathing under control, "Ah, Yusuke, thank you! I haven't laughed that hard since Kurama told me how he ended up in the Ningenkai."

Before Yusuke can ask about her relationship with the youko, the door to Koenma's office swings open and the teenaged Koenma emerges. "I'm glad to see someone is having a good time."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Meeting with a Junior God – part two**

Koenma walks back into his office as Ashitare and Yusuke follow closely behind. She hesitates, thinking of reminding Yusuke she wanted a private meeting, but something stopped her.

Koenma sits behind his desk, his face telling Ashitare that he meant business. "Ashitare, I'm glad to see you've agreed to join this mission."

"I haven't agreed to anything Koenma. I have a few questions for you first. Why did you ask me? Did my otousan decline your request?"

Yusuke starts at the sudden change in Ashitare's demeanor. Her voice is even, business like, with no hint of the carefree girl that was just there seconds ago. He had seen a similar transformation at her home, and it unsettled him a bit.

"To be perfectly honest, we haven't asked your otousan." He fidgets in his chair, and begins straightening some papers. "We, uh, can't find him."

"So I was right. I am your second choice."

"Technically, you're our first choice, since we haven't asked anybody else."

Ashitare smirked at the junior god, "You love your technicalities, don't you?"

Koenma's voice becomes a bit sharp, not appreciating the mocking tone of the mystic. "Hey, it worked in favor of a certain fire demon friend of yours missy."

"That leads to my second question. Why send Yusuke? Why not Kurama and Hiei?"

"Two reasons actually. First, as team leader, it is Yusuke's responsibility. Second, it would put Kurama and Hiei in a very awkward position. This is a very dangerous mission and to be perfectly frank, I didn't trust them to follow through and ask you. I also don't want you involved out of loyalty."

Ashitare watches Koenma for any signs of deception. He appeared to be telling the truth. But there was still something about the whole situation that bothered her. It was a little nagging sensation at the back of her mind. Ashitare looks over at Yusuke, smiles at him, and takes a deep breath, slowly exhaling.

"Well Yusuke?"

"Well what?"

"You said at my house you didn't want me on your mission and that you were just honoring Koenma's request. Do you still feel that way?"

Yusuke smirks at the mystic next to him and throws his hands up in the air, "I guess it won't be so bad. Besides, I said that before I found out you were good friends with Hiei and Kurama. I only had Koenma's word to go on, and sorry guy, but God or no God, I'd much rather have skills verified by somebody I respect as a fighter."

"No offense taken. I'm just glad you follow orders. Well, if that does it for the inquisition, I'll see you guys back here when the whole team arrives. No sense in repeating myself."

"So what are we supposed to do in the meantime? Twiddle our thumbs?"

Ashitare got out of her chair and yanked Yusuke out of his, pulling him out the door with her. "C'mon Yusuke, I'll show you a magic trick. Kids your age like that sort of thing, right?"

Koenma can hear Yusuke start to rant over Ashitare's laughter as his door shuts tightly behind the pair. He shakes his head, hoping he's made the right decision. He hated deceiving Ashitare. They had tried to locate Shirogane for help with this mission. But the more they looked, the more it seemed he might be the one they needed help with.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Magic trick**

Yusuke and Ashitare wandered around the Reikai, trying to stay out of everyone's way. They had no idea how long it would take for the rest of the Urameshi team to arrive, so they kept walking until they finally found a quiet spot on a large balcony overlooking the walkways of the Spirit World. Ashitare sank down to the floor and patted the spot next to her. "Sit down. My turn."

Yusuke eyed the mystic suspiciously as he sat down where she indicated. "Your turn for what?"

"I get to ask you questions now. If you're going to be my team leader, I feel I should know a few things about you Yusuke Urameshi of the Toushin and Reikai Tantei."

"Would you stop calling me that? And I'm not done with my questions. How did you meet Kurama?"

"He sought my services." She saw Yusuke's eyebrows raise in question, no doubt wondering what kind of services the youko would be seeking. "He needed a spell for a particularly difficult job. I obliged. End of story. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"So the great Yoko Kurama didn't do it all himself, huh? But how did you become friends? From what I understand, Kurama was quite the bastard back then. How could you be friends with someone like that?"

"You assume too much about me. I was using Kurama just as he was using me. With each new success, Kurama solidified my reputation. With a good reputation, you get more jobs. More jobs, more money."

"Ok. So that covers the business partner thing. But a friend is completely different. What happened?"

Ashitare hugs her knees to her chest and smiles. She concentrates on a small knick in the floor a few feet in front of her. "I don't know why I'm telling you this Yusuke. For some reason, I find you very easy to talk to." She turned her gaze to the toushin next to her, and she smiled. "And I don't like it."

Yusuke smiles back. He knows the feeling. Despite his initial concern about her joining the team, in the short time he'd spent with her, he had become totally at ease with her. He leaned over and bumped his shoulder into hers, causing her to sway just a little.

"So tell me."

"He wouldn't bed me." She turns her attention back to the floor, looking as if she could see the memory playing back on its surface. "He came to see me one day about a spell and I was upset about some youkai not returning my affections and needed comforting. He stayed with me and we talked, and ate and drank into the early morning hours. I seem to remember more drink then food. Then all it took was one drunken misstep into Kurama's lap and the situation became….awkward."

Yusuke watched as Ashitare's eyes seemed distant and a slight flush rose to her cheeks. "He kissed me. Just once. And it is still the most wonderful thing I have ever felt in my life. But…" Ashitare cleared her throat and turned to face Yusuke, "…instead of doing what any other youko would have done in the situation, he carried me to bed and sang me to sleep. He even left me something to get rid of the headache the next morning. That's when I knew he was my friend and not a business associate."

Yusuke looks at the mystic next to him. _What is it about her_? In a single afternoon, she had managed to captivate him. He found himself just wanting to be around her.

"Yusuke? You in there?"

Yusuke snapped out of his daze and realized he had been staring at Ashitare. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Guess I just have a hard time picturing you drunk off your ass. Literally."

"Yeah, well, as they say, anyone can be a shapeshifter."

"Don't I know it."

Ashitare swings herself around to face Yusuke. She sits cross-legged leaning back on her palms. "Alright, no escaping. My turn." Yusuke sees the sparkle in those blue eyes and he's suddenly worried what she's going to pry out of him. "Ready?"

"I doubt it."

"I already know the folklore of Yusuke. I've heard some pretty interesting stories from Kurama and Hiei. Well, Kurama really. You know Hiei. Anyway, let's start with something easy. Family?"

"Just my kaasan. She was never much of one, but she's the only one I have. No dad. My kaasan never told me anything about him. But with my kaasan's lifestyle, she may just be hiding the fact that she doesn't know. No siblings or other members to speak of. My friends are my family."

"Do you miss the Ningenkai and your kaasan?"

Yusuke shrugs, "Every now and again. Mostly for its comforts. Soda, ice cream, movies, that sort of thing. I don't really miss my kaasan. We always had our separate lives anyway. She doesn't know anything about the Reikai, or what I was, or who I became. When I was resurrected in my Toushin form, I went home and told her I was moving to Kyoto."

Ashitare crinkled her nose as she asked the next question on her mind, "What were you like as a child?"

Yusuke chuckles and runs his hands through his hair. "I was a punk. I skipped school, got into all kinds of fights, and was generally an ass."

Ashitare laughs. Not at him, he realizes, but with him. Then she pushes off and leans in real close, her eyes boring into his, "Lover?"

Yusuke blinks at her, a slightly startled look on his face. "That's a bit personal, dontcha think?"

"C'mon, I told you about Kurama."

"Yeah, but nothing happened."

"So tell me something that 'didn't' happen to you."

Yusuke watched Ashitare lean back on her hands again. _She looks like she's settling in for stories by the campfire_. _And gods be damned, she looks adorable doing it._ Yusuke cleared his throat, "Ok, something that didn't happen to me." Yusuke thinks for a moment. He isn't sure he has any stories like that. Keiko was the only person he's had any sort of relationship with. And the two girls at the club he and Raizen frequented weren't something he was willing to share. Yusuke ran his hands through his hair again, and then looked Ashitare in the eyes. "I didn't end up with the woman I thought I would."

Yusuke leans back and stares up into the sky, with a smirk, and continues. "We had known each other since we were five years old. She was always trying to point me down the right path. Go to school, stay out of fights, that sort of thing. She was the one who believed in me and ultimately saved my body so I could be resurrected the first time. But the life of a Reikai Tantei doesn't really allow for a normal life, much less a normal relationship. She was put into danger too many times. I put her through so much, but she hung in there, always there for me."

He sighs and his smile disappears. He returns his gaze to Ashitare's intent eyes, suddenly nervous at her rapt attention to his story. "Things were always….volatile between us. We argued a lot, but we did love each other in our own way. After the whole mess with Sensui I knew it was time to end it. She couldn't live in the Makai and I couldn't live in the Ningenkai and have a normal life. So I left. She's married now, to some nice normal guy. They own a restaurant in my hometown and I visit whenever I'm in town. We still argue, but now she doesn't hit me with her right hook."

With that last statement, Yusuke's smirk returned. They remain silent for awhile, just looking at each other. Ashitare doesn't know what to say. She finally turns away, unable to hold the amber gaze any longer.

"Ashitare?"

Yusuke's voice is low, gentle. And it sounds so good to her. She looks up at Yusuke and can't help but smile. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

Yusuke just smiles back. He didn't know what it was about her, but he knew he wanted to find out. "I just realized something." He points a finger at Ashitare, "You owe me a Majik trick."

"Huh?"

"You said you'd show me a Majik trick when we left Koenma's office." Yusuke was making a "shooing" motion with his hand, "So get busy Mystic woman. Show me something!"

Ashitare's face is a mixture of incredulity and humor. She chuckles as she stands up, dragging Yusuke with her. "Ok, what do you want to see?"

"Surprise me."

"Alright. I want you to close your eyes and think of somebody. It can be anybody but yourself. Or me. I want you to concentrate on how that person looks. Ok?"

"Ok."

Ashitare closes her eyes and places her hands on Yusuke's temple. She reaches into Yusuke's mind and finds the person. _Oh, this should be funny…_

"Now open your eyes."

Yusuke could feel her presence within his mind and suddenly his body felt warm and tingly. "Well? What was the big deal? Hey, did you get bigger?"

Ashitare bites her lip trying to stifle the laughter welling up inside her. She places her hands in front of Yusuke's face and they become a mirror. She's sure the scream Yusuke lets out could be heard from one corner of the Renkai to the other. She can't take it anymore and bursts out laughing. "What did you do to me! Stop laughing and tell me what you did!"

Ashitare watches as Yusuke, looking like Koenma, glares up at her, big brown puppy eyes throwing daggers. "Aw, c'mon Yusuke. I think you look cute." She pats him on the head, "And you have the cutest little scowl!" Ashitare pinches his cheeks for emphasis and Yusuke/Koenma smacks her hands away and kicks her in the shin. "Hey! Watch it shorty! You picked the person."

"You change me back, right this instant or I'll--"

"Or you'll what? Throw your pacifier at me?" Ashitare starts laughing again. Yusuke/Koenma clenches his fists at his sides, his face blood red in anger. His fists begin to glow with Spirit Energy and he gets a wicked smile on his cherubic face as he realizes he may look like Koenma, but he still has his own powers.

"Change me back."

"No. I'm not afraid of your little popgun. I might just keep you this way for the meeting. Which should be soon I would imagine."

"Don't make me shoot you Ashitare! I'll do it!"

Ashitare looks down at the diminutive god figure, a smug smile taunting the toushin. "Go ahead. Take a shot."

"Fine!" Yusuke/Koenma raises his hand and shoots. It's not his full Rei Gun by any means, but it would be enough to throw her back a bit. Ashitare watches the energy blast heading towards her and readies herself. Yusuke follows his shot to its intended target and watches it explode upon impact. He winces, trying to see through the smoke if Ashitare was ok. Maybe he had acted too rash. It was a stupid thing to do. Walking towards the smoke as fast as his little legs could carry him, Yusuke/Koenma feels a tickle in the back of his head. He turns around to see Ashitare smiling down at him. She bends down and pinches his cheeks.

"You are so cute!" Yusuke yells some curses she can't quite understand around the pacifier. She dodges volley after volley as she starts to close in on Yusuke/Koenma, forcing him to change attacks. He jumps back a few paces and Ashitare halts her progress. "Are you ready to play nice young man?"

"Change me back now!"

"Uh uh. Not 'til you ask nicely."

"Go to hell!"

Yusuke/Koenma rushes Ashitare. She decides to stand her ground, see what the little guy has got in him. He launches at her with a fist aimed right at her face. She blocks the impending blow easily and follows through with a smack on his ass.

"Naughty boy! You should treat your elders with respect."

Yusuke/Koenma rushes Ashitare again. The two trade blows, blasts and insults all around the balcony. Ashitare has Yusuke/Koenma on the ground in a headlock when Koenma and the rest of the Urameshi team walk out onto the balcony.

"What in the seven hells is going on out here? And what are you doing to---? **_Me!_"**

Ashitare and Yusuke/Koenma freeze. They turn to see Koenma, Kurama, Kuwabara and Botan looking on in shock. Hiei, Ashitare notices, is smiling. Ashitare lets go of Yusuke/Koenma and they quickly get on their feet, faces red from fighting and embarrassment.

Yusuke starts to explain, his speech so fast the words seemed to blend, "Ashitare showed me a Majik trick and she told me to think of somebody and the first picture that popped into my head was you. And she teased me and you know how I don't like being teased and my temper and so…" Yusuke growled and threw his hands up in frustration, "…so naturally we fought."

"We were just playing around." Ashitare hits Yusuke on the head and he returns to normal in a puff of smoke. Koenma walks back into the building without further comment. Ashitare's face transforms into a big smile as she goes over to greet her friends. "Kurama, Hiei! I'm so glad to see you."

She jumps into Kurama's arms for a big hug. Hiei, arms crossed over his chest, looks up at the two and snorts. "And I suppose I'm invisible?"

Ashitare releases Kurama and gives Hiei a warm hug. She leans into his ear and whispers, "I was saving the best for last." Hiei gives her a quick smile before returning to his usual stoic mask.

Kuwabara jerks a thumb towards Ashitare, "Who's the girl?"

Yusuke places a hand on his friend's shoulder, smiling as he watches Ashitare with her friends, "I'll explain later."

Hiei eyes the mystic suspiciously, "What are you doing here?"

Kurama leaned in close to Ashitare, his voice carrying every bit of his kitsune playfulness, "And what were you and Yusuke doing?"

Ashitare snakes her arm in Kurama's as they walk into the building, "Uh, it's a long story. Let's go talk about it in Koenma's office." She quickly ducks her head back out onto the balcony, "Yusuke, the adults are gonna go talk now. Why don't you stay out here and play with your friend, ok?"

"That's it! You're dead!"

Yusuke sprints after Ashitare down the hallway. Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and Botan follow silently in shock. Ashitare's laughter and Yusuke's cursing can be heard echoing throughout the halls.

_To be continued….._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the YYH characters, but I do reserve the rights to Takashi Ashitare. She's **_my_** little mystic.

**A/N:** This is a short chapter. Sorry! But after writing the story, this seemed a logical division in chapters. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Kijo – means demoness, or witch

Oniisan – means (older) brother

Otousan – means father

Kaasan – means mother

**Of Mystics and Youkai**

**Chapter 4**

**All together now – part one**

"Out of the question."

Hiei stood there, hands crossed over his chest, face set in determination. Koenma had just finished recounting the story of the deaths in the Ningenkai, the theft of the Suspension Orb and Ashitare's involvement.

"Hiei, Ashitare has agreed--"

"I don't care. As a member of this team, I should have a say in who I work with. I won't work with her."

Hiei turns his back to the group and goes to lean against the far wall shrouded in shadow. Ashitare turns a pleading face to Kurama, but he can only give her a resigned look.

"You agree with him Kurama?"

"I understand Koenma's decision to involve you. But surely you can see why we object. It is purely personal, I admit." He sighs in resignation, meeting Yusuke's eyes, "Maybe we aren't the best people to make the decision. Maybe we should leave it to everyone else."

"Kurama!"

The kitsune turns to face his lover, apology written all over his face, "Face it Hiei, Koenma's right. There's a reason he didn't ask us to recruit Ashi in the first place."

"Hn."

Kurama goes over and stands next to Hiei, letting his hand quickly brush the youkai's as a sign he understands his frustration. Ashitare is standing in the center of the room, looking at her closest friends with an expression that hides none of her feelings of betrayal.

Yusuke slowly lets his eyes leave Kurama's and he turns to the only teammate left, "Well, as team leader I've already asked her to join the mission. Kuwabara, do you have any objections?"

"Well, from what I'm being told, she's capable of taking care of herself and if Koenma thinks we need a mystic, I trust him. Besides, anything to go against the runt."

Kurama manages to grab Hiei before he can grab his katana and go after Kuwabara. Hiei settles for a stream of colorful metaphors concerning Kuwabara's heritage. Kurama can only smile at the creativity of his hotheaded youkai.

Yusuke smacks Kuwabara on the head. "Cut it out!" He turns back to Hiei and Kurama, a serious look on his face, "Hiei, Kurama, if your only objections are personal, then I have no choice but to vote against you."

Kurama inclines his head, "We understand."

"Ok. Now that we have that settled, let's get on with this." Yusuke goes over and puts his hand on Ashitare's back, guiding her over to sit in his chair while he stands next to her, hand resting on the back of the chair. Hiei lets out a low growl and Kurama slips his hand to the back of Hiei's neck, gently rubbing his tense muscles.

Koenma looks around the room, confident in his team, "Right. The Orb must be activated in the Ningenkai. Keeping that in mind, we believe it can only be kept in one of two places once it has been fully charged. The most likely place is Mount Sakurajima, a volcanic mountain outside Kagoshima City. It was believed to once be the hiding place of Kyushu, the ancient fire demon. It contains mystic properties we're not clear on. Then there's the least probable location, Mount Koya, just south of Osaka. We doubt the Orb is being hidden here since this is a spiritual locale for many in the Ningenkai and a way station for traveling deities. I have a scouting team checking it out just in case. Now since we're hoping to catch this nut by surprise, I can have my transporters get you close, but you'll need to hike a bit."

Kuwabara slouches in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, "Remind me to never let you plan my vacation Koenma."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**All together now – part two**

Ashitare was avoiding Hiei and Kurama. When the meeting let out, she told Yusuke she would meet him on the balcony in fifteen minutes and then walked out of the room. Yusuke watched her leave and turned to Hiei and Kurama. "Look, I understand how you feel about Ashitare. But you need to talk to her before this mission starts. She said she would meet me on the balcony in fifteen minutes. I think you guys should show up instead of me."

Kurama puts a hand on Yusuke's shoulder, "Thank you Yusuke. If I may ask, you seem…comfortable with Ashitare. You did just meet her today, right?"

Yusuke blushed slightly and took a step back, Kurama's grip suddenly feeling tight. He offered up an innocent smile to his teammates as he took another step back, "Yeah, I, uh, we, just kinda hit it off I guess. Why?"

"No reason. Just inquiring. I appreciate you telling us about the balcony. Hiei and I will meet her there." Kurama smiled at Yusuke as the flustered toushin left the office. Hiei kept a cold glare on the retreating and obviously nervous teammate the entire time. He noticed how "comfortable" Yusuke was with Ashitare as well, and he didn't like it. Hiei looks up at Kurama, knowing the kitsune could read his mind. "I know. I saw his reaction too. But she is a grown woman Hiei, and Yusuke is our friend."

"I know where he lives."

"C'mon you overprotective hothead. We have some apologizing to do."

"Hn."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ashitare is poised on the railing of the balcony, looking out at the Reikai, letting the breeze caress her face. She was trying to not feel betrayed by Hiei and Kurama. She was touched that they felt so protective of her, but to be openly rejected….it was unacceptable. Ashitare closes her eyes and concentrates on the feeling of the breeze. She can feel her body relaxing, her mind clearing. Then she feels them. Close. She flips backward off the railing, landing a few feet from Hiei and Kurama. Kurama can't help but smile. Ashitare and Hiei wear the same scowl on their faces.

Kurama took a step towards Ashitare, "Ashi, we came here--"

She fixed her ice blue eyes on the kitsune, stopping him in his tracks, "Uninvited."

"Yusuke told us about your meeting and suggested we come to talk to you. Ashi, we're sorry. We handled the situation poorly. But we love you and don't want to see you put in danger."

"But it's ok for you to go charging in because……?"

"You are not a Reikai Tantei."

Ashitare focused her attention on the fire demon again, her anger not wavering under the crimson eyes, "Neither are you. You were cleared of your mandatory probation and the Urameshi team was retired."

Kurama tried to be the voice of reason between the two stubborn youkai, "Ashi, why do you want this mission?"

"Koenma asked me for help, I didn't seek this out. They can't find Shirogane. And obviously Koenma feels it's important for you to have a mystic. Why not me? You know you can trust me and you know my capabilities. I am no rank amateur."

"So now you're a powerful mystic ready to take on the bad guys?"

Ashitare's eyes flash and she takes a step toward Hiei, her voice a barely controlled growl, "I am daughter of Shirogane Takashi, and Master of Majiks. I have trained with Tagashi Masamoto, renowned swordsman of the Makai." She closes the gap between her and Hiei, leaving just a foot of space between them. "And I now call Hiei, Master of the katana and the Black Dragon my sensei. And if that isn't good enough for you, you can pick a level of hell and I'll send you there myself."

Ashitare and Hiei remain still, glaring at each other. Kurama can see the black smoke rising from Hiei and the blue glow around Ashitare begin to make contact, sending sparks into the surrounding area. He takes a few steps back from the pair. He knows better than to interfere in their battles of will. In a flash of motion too quick for Kurama's eyes to completely follow, Hiei pulls his katana and strikes at Ashitare and just as quickly, Ashitare has her katana up to block the strike. They remain less than a foot away from each other, neither one giving any ground in the exchange. A small curve appears at the corner of Hiei's mouth.

"You'll do."

Ashitare lowers her katana, takes a step back and bows slightly. Then she smiles and ruffles Hiei's spiky hair, eliciting a growl from the fire demon. Kurama lets the breath he had been holding finally escape. His family was back to normal.

_To be continued…._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the YYH characters, but I do reserve the rights to Takashi Ashitare. She's **_my_** little mystic.

**A/N:** kaasan (mother; otousan (father)

**Of Mystics and Youkai**

**Chapter 5**

**Camping**

The group found a place to camp for the night and settled down to eat. Hiei gets the fire going while Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Ashitare find seats around the inviting flames. Kuwabara yawns and looks over to Yusuke, "So tell me again why we think we're headed in the right direction?"

"Koenma said whoever has the Suspension Orb would need some pretty powerful interference to mask its signature once filled. So assuming the orb's just about full, it would need to be kept as close to the center of the mountain as possible. So we need to climb up to the level of the center, then navigate that level looking for our creep with the Orb."

"And tell _me _again why we keep bringing him?" Hiei came to sit next to Kurama, his eyes throwing daggers at the redheaded ningen.

"Listen shrimp! My mind's still swirling after Koenma's little transporter trick. Somebody should get those guys a compass. So back off before I let you know how it feels!"

Kurama places a hand on Hiei's leg to indicate for the youkai to let it drop. He was in no mood to hear the two bickering.

"Kuwabara, do you want me to help calm it down?" Ashitare crosses over and sits next to the tall redhead. She places her hands on his temples, ignoring his slight flinch. She starts to speak in a soft whisper, staring straight into Kuwabara's eyes. "Now I want you to look into my eyes Kuwabara. Breathe deep. And keep looking into my eyes."

"Ashitare?"

"Yes?"

"You have very….pretty…eyes…"

Ashitare only smiles. As she keeps telling Kuwabara to look into her eyes, his lids start to feel heavy, and he eventually slumps right over onto the mystic. Ashitare's face turns crimson as the giant ningen passes out on her, his head buried in her chest. "Uh, guys? Some help please?"

Yusuke walks over and pulls Kuwabara off Ashitare and places him flat on the ground. "What did you do to him?"

"Without getting technical, I hypnotized him into a deep sleep."

She smiles sweetly up at Yusuke. He watches her go over and sit back on the other side of the fire where she begins to eat the fruit they picked along the way. He still found his mind preoccupied with thoughts about this mystic. According to Hiei, she's an excellent swordsman and has a mastery over the ancient Majiks. She is apparently a contradiction to her people. Mystics mastered Majik. They would never degrade themselves to hand-to-hand combat. But for some reason, this one did. He recalled how shocked he was to hear that she had trained under Tagashi Masamoto, until his untimely death, and now managed to at least maintain her skills by training with Hiei. Impressive. And no doubt lethal. Yusuke's wandering mind is interrupted by Kuwabara's loud snoring.

"What in all the gods' names is that noise?"

Kurama chuckles at the fire demon's irritation. Apparently Kuwabara could irritate Hiei even in his sleep. "Kuwabara's snoring."

"Half the Ningenkai will know where we are if he keeps that up! Let me smother him."

Kurama grabs Hiei and pulls him into his lap, snaking his arms around his waist. He braces for the inevitable elbow in the ribs for the open display of affection, but Hiei gives into the youko and growls in frustration. "Well, I'm not sleeping here." And with that, Hiei disappears in an instant. The only evidence of his motion is a few strands of Kurama's hair playing wistfully in the air.

Kurama sighs as he gets up, following his youkai into the woods, "I guess we'll see you in the morning."

"Where are you going?"

Kurama doesn't bother to turn around. He disappears into the darkness of the trees, "That was my pillow!"

Yusuke looks back at Ashitare and smiles, slightly embarrassed. "Guess it's just you, me and Kuwabara's snoring."

Ashitare smiles as she reaches for another apple to eat, "I can make it stop."

"Really?"

Ashitare closes her eyes and mumbles a few words. She places a finger over her mouth and Yusuke can hear a faint "sshhhhhh" noise coming from her lips. It's almost like he can see the sound traveling across the fire, and enter Kuwabara's mouth. He stares wide-eyed as the offending noise stops. He looks over at Ashitare who is already biting into the apple. "Why didn't you stop Hiei and tell him you could do that?"

She shrugged, "He would have left anyway, using some other excuse. They may be more open about their relationship, but Hiei still likes his privacy."

"Hn."

Ashitare bursts out laughing, pointing a finger at Yusuke, "You sound exactly like Hiei!" She proceeds to poorly imitate the youkai's deep voice, repeating his trademark 'Hn'. "Oh, that's fantastic. Can you do Kurama next?"

"Uh, well,…Kurama? That's tough. Let me see…"

Yusuke gets up and forages through the bushes until he finds some plants. He starts making lewd gestures at Ashitare, plants in hand. His voice becomes high, feminine, a truly poor imitation of the kitsune, "I am the great Yoko Kurama. And if you don't behave, I'll tangle my vines around you and…."

Yusuke stops mid sentence, his face starting to blush. Everybody knows what a playful youko would do if he snared you, but he wasn't sure if it was appropriate to say it to Ashitare.

"And…?" She was smiling broadly at him, enjoying the sight of the toushin with tree branches draped over him, making a complete fool of himself.

"And then I'll…I'll tickle you into submission!"

Yusuke lunges for the mystic who lets out a squeal before she is assaulted by Yusuke's fingers on her ribs. The tickling lasts a few moments before Yusuke suddenly realizes where his hands are, and he feels the heat rising to his face. He pulls away from Ashitare and sits back with a happy sigh.

Ashitare sits up, her laughing slowly dying down, her breathing becoming normal, "Ahhh….you're funny Yusuke."

Yusuke starts detangling the branches and tosses them aside. "Thanks. I wish Genkai shared your appreciation. I don't know how many times that old hag has rained on my parade."

"Parade?"

"Oh, sorry. It's a Ningenkai saying. She spoils my fun. But I guess that's her job."

"You really care for her, don't you?"

Yusuke smiles down at ground, "Yeah. She's my Sensei. But she's also family." He looks over at Ashitare, "What about you? Did you and Tagashi argue a lot?" He watches as her smile fades and she looks over to the fire. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject. I know how painful it is to lose your mentor. Genkai died several years ago and I remember the pain and the feeling of being so helpless."

"It's ok." She looks back to Yusuke, "No, we didn't argue. He was a stern teacher, but a gentle man. I loved him like an otousan. I learned so much more from him than just how to handle my katana. I learned about life and how things should really be. I miss him very much. Even after all these years."

Yusuke watches a single tear slide down her cheek and Ashitare quickly swipes it away and offers a weak smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you. You're very lucky to have Genkai in your life."

Yusuke scoffs and rolls his eyes, "So she keeps telling me."

Silence hung in the air for awhile and Yusuke shifted his position so he was sitting next to Ashitare against the tree. _Now what? _Yusuke looks over at the mystic who is staring into the flames, obviously captivated by something. _Hope I didn't bring up any bad memories…_Yusuke decides to wait for her to say something. Anything he would say now would probably just sound stupid.

For all his battle experience, training and "life lessons", he still had a hard time figuring out women. Keiko was a perfect example. One minute sweet, the next bashing him over the head with a frying pan. He shakes his head at the memories. _We made the right choice Keiko. I could never make you happy. _Yusuke looks over at the transfixed Ashitare. He may not know a lot about her, but he knew he liked her. She was carefree and funny. _She even laughed at my lousy Kurama impersonation!_ But he could see the darkness behind her genial façade. _She's like Hiei in reverse. He's grumpy and hard on the outside, but has proven he's a softy on the inside. Ashitare shows a soft side to the world, but has something dark within her she doesn't want seen._

Yusuke feels his stomach tie in knots at the thought of what she could possibly be hiding. There was no question that he could trust her. It wasn't just his instinct he was relying on. Hiei and Kurama obviously trusted her and despite what he said, Koenma's and Botan's opinions counted as well. Yusuke notices Ashitare starting to move. Her head slides right down onto his shoulder. He looks over and realizes she is asleep. _How in the four worlds did she do that? Oh well, might as well join her…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Vision**

Hiei hated leaving his kitsune's warm embrace, but he needed to find Ashitare. The sun would be up shortly and they had an appointment. He gently maneuvers out of Kurama's grasp and quickly dresses. Just as he grabs his katana, he hears Kurama's drowsy voice. "You're leaving me here defenseless and naked to go on a date with her, aren't you?"

Hiei smiles to himself and takes off towards the campsite. The day Kurama was defenseless was the day the Makai sky turned pink. He finds the campsite peaceful and quiet. He looks over to see Kuwabara still snoring. _Silently!_ _Must have been the kijo._ _Speaking of which, where is she?_ His scan reaches the other side of the fire and finds the two youkai together under the tree, heads touching as they lean into each other. They seem content, at ease. _That simply won't do. _Hiei walks over and starts to draw his katana, a slight menace to his features. He has it raised above his head when Ashitare's eyes open and her hand immediately goes up to deflect the impending blow, protected by a Majik shield.

His blow blocked, Hiei jumps back a few feet and waits. Ashitare slowly stands up, stretches and yawns. She fixes Hiei with one of her best mocking smiles. "I heard you when you snaked yourself out of Kurama's grasp you elephant."

Hiei's eyes widen and he snorts. "You were lucky kijo."

Off Hiei went, disappearing in an instant. _Damn it! Why did she have to chase him first thing in the morning? _And then Hiei's words came into her head. "An enemy doesn't care if you're sleeping, feeling sad, or don't feel like fighting. You must always be ready."

_He's right, of course. But before sunrise!_ Ashitare caught up with Hiei quickly enough. He is already in position and solemn, katana in hand. Ashitare moves into position next to him, lets out a deep breath and closes her eyes. And so it begins. Their morning routine. Whenever Ashitare spends months training with Hiei, or simply goes to visit, they have their early morning appointment. Kurama calls it their "date".

They both move in unison, eyes closed. Graceful, controlled and in tune with everything around them. They both enjoy the physical aspect of the exercise and it helps clear the mind. Ashitare tries to concentrate on the exercise, but her mind won't get the picture of the beautiful woman out of her head. She had gotten used to seeing the woman in her dreams every now and again. The apparition would call out to her in a soft, loving voice. But no matter how fast Ashitare ran, she couldn't reach her. She would never be able to feel her kaasan's embrace again….But last night's vision was the clearest it had ever been. The woman wasn't blurry, she was clear. She seemed almost real to Ashitare. And she realized her kaasan wasn't calling to her, she was trying to…what? _Warn her?_ Ashitare couldn't make out most of the words, but the feeling her kaasan was projecting was that of …._concern?_ _What were the words she heard? " Tried to protect"…._.and something that sounded like 'katana'. And the last words she remembered hearing were_ "..he is evil"._

Hiei stopped his movement mid-turn as he felt Ashitare's ki rise dramatically. She was standing still, body tense. He can see her eyes moving rapidly behind her eyelids. He isn't sure if it's wise to wake her, or let her come out of the vision naturally. He decides on the latter. The vision passes quickly enough and suddenly Ashitare's eyes fly open, tears streaming down her cheeks, yelling…

"No kaasan, don't go!"

She reaches out blindly and grabs Hiei by the shoulders. When her hands make contact she is brought back into reality. She just stares at the big, unblinking red eyes, trying to regain control of her breathing. And for his part, Hiei waits calmly, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"H-Hiei?"

"What happened? You looked like you were having a vision."

"My kaasan. She came to me. She was so real. I've had visions of her before, but never so clear. She was scared Hiei. She was trying to warn me."

"Hn. I hate to say it, but I think we may need the noodle head for this one. C'mon."

Hiei puts his arm around Ashitare's shoulders and they walk back to camp. What they find makes even the imperturbable Hiei laugh out loud. There was Kuwabara, red-faced and screaming at the top of his lungs. Only there was no sound coming out because of Ashitare's spell. Staying out of arm's reach was Yusuke, taunting his best friend, laughing so hard he looked like he might be in pain. And poor Kurama was stuck in the middle of them, doing a poor job of refereeing. When the sound of Hiei's laughter was heard, eight pairs of shocked eyes were on him. The only sound is his laughter. Kurama and Ashitare have heard Hiei laugh before, but they were still shocked he did it in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Kurama throws his hands up in defeat and goes to sit on the log, "Oh thank Inari!"

Ashitare runs over to the silent Kuwabara, "Oh my gosh! Kuwabara! I thought I would be here when you woke up. Oh! Please forgive me! Please?" Ashitare rushes over to the silent human and runs her fingers across his lips.

"What the hell did you do that for! Huh?"

the apologetic mystic offers up a sheepish smile, "You were snoring and nobody could sleep."

"Nani!" Kuwabara looks around at his comrades and all are shaking their heads in the affirmative. _They at least look sorry _thought Kuwabara. _All except the shrimp._ "Well, next time leave me a note or something, will ya?"

Ashitare smiled and offered a bow, "Hai, Kuwabara. I promise. I'm really sorry."

"I hate to interrupt, but we need your help. Ashitare had a vision. We need to see if you can sense anything residual from the experience."

"Uh, ok. I'll try." Kuwabara places his hands on Ashitare's shoulders and closes his eyes. After a few moments of intense concentration, Kuwabara finds what he is looking for. "I see a fortress. No guards. Definitely giving off a bad vibe. Wait! There's a woman. She's running away. Ok, she went into a room, but no. She's not there. Where-? I see nothing but a sword. The sword is…different. I wonder…" There's a bright blinding light, and Kuwabara receives a painful shock, "Ow! What the hell!" Kuwabara jumps back holding his hand as if it had been bit. He looks at Ashitare, but she looks as confused as he does.

"What happened?" Kurama goes over to inspect Kuwabara's hand, making sure it doesn't require any medical attention.

"I tried to touch the sword. It…it attacked me. I saw a blinding light and then I got shocked."

"I didn't do it! I swear!"

"No you didn't. The sword did. It was, I don't know, maybe protecting itself?"

"Tell us what else you experienced."

"Pretty much what I said. The fortress I saw was definitely not a place to go. Bad stuff. I saw a woman, apparently running from someone, didn't see anybody though. She looked scared. The next thing I knew I was in the fortress somewhere, following her and she ran into a room. When I ran in right after her, there was nothing in the room except the sword."

"What did the sword look like? You said it seemed 'different'."

"It **_looked_** like a regular enough sword. It **_felt_** different. It was radiating energy or something. It almost felt…alive. I know that sounds weird, but that's the best way I can explain it."

"You said you tried to pick it up?"

Kuwabara turned back to Kurama. He was becoming dizzy turning from Hiei to Kurama, trying to answer their questions. "I reached out for it and just as I touched it, everything went white and I felt a shock to my hand."

Everyone turns to Ashitare.

"I don't know. I never saw a fortress or a sword. My kaasan mentioned a sword, but that's all I caught. But she was definitely trying to warn me. That I'm certain of."

"Well, it doesn't seem like we've got a lot to go on right now and we need to get going." Yusuke goes over to Ashitare and puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll help you figure this out. But right now, we've got a mission."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Wandering**

They traveled all day, through forests, up hillsides, over rivers. Kurama was enjoying being back in the Ningenkai. He feels a slight tug at his heart recalling memories of his kaasan and his childhood. As if reading his mind, Hiei reaches for Kurama's hand and gives it a quick squeeze before flitting away again into the distance to catch up to Ashitare. With a small smile on his face and a warm feeling in his heart, Kurama heads up the next hill. Following behind were Kuwabara and Yusuke. They seemed pretty intent on whatever they were discussing so Kurama decided not to interrupt.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh yes I am Urameshi. Things are different now. I have a family. I'm not getting any younger. I can't keep this up."

Yusuke sighs heavily, "Well, I can't say I'm happy about it, but I guess I understand. I mean, I wouldn't want to be the one to tell Yukina you're not coming home."

The two friends walked along in silence for awhile. "So. You never quite answered my question from earlier. How are things going?"

Yusuke just shrugs, "Like I said, things are fine. Raizen and I are handling the territory, no major uprisings. We're actually thinking of expanding."

"Expanding? You mean, start a war for more territory?"

"Not exactly. Raizen won't tell me all the details yet, but he's been dealing with Mukuro. I think he's playing the barter and trade game with her. She concedes some land in exchange for….something. I don't know what could make Mukuro concede anything, but Raizen seems to think he's got something she wants."

"Scary thought."

"Tell me about it."

"Ok, so you've told me how work is going. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You tell me. Do you have anyone in your life, or are you still whoring around?"

Yusuke stops dead in his tracks and whirls on Kuwabara. He grabs the red-head's shoulders and shoves a finger in his face. "I was not whoring around!" Yusuke's face turns red as Kurama looks back at the uproar, a smile on his face. Yusuke lowers his voice, "I was not whoring around. I only slept with one of those girls a couple times. I go there to hang out with Raizen and relieve a bit of tension. It's not my fault he feels the need to sleep with anything that flashes him a smile. And I do mean anything." He shudders with disgust and starts to continue up the path.

"Well, you're still not going to meet any nice girls hanging out with Raizen. Don't you want a family Urameshi?"

"Who are you? My kaasan? I already have a family. You, Yukina and the kids, Genkai, Kurama and Hiei, Botan, Koenma and I guess even Raizen to a certain extent."

"Aren't you lonely? Don't you want somebody to come home to, that will take care of you?"

A shadow passed over Yusuke's face and he shoved his hands in his pockets, "I had that, remember? It didn't exactly work out."

"You and Keiko were young, and you just weren't meant to be. You had one bad experience. Grow up Urameshi. It makes me sad to think you may never have someone that makes you as happy as Yukina makes me."

Yusuke stops in his tracks and he watches Kuwabara disappear over the hill, a scowl covering his face. _Where did all this come from? Since when did the big guy go soft? Is that what happens when you get married? You get boring? If he wants to quit, fine. But don't drag me out with you. I like my life. I'm a young, free youkai who can go where I want, when I want, with nothing and nobody to hold me back. _ Yusuke's face softens a bit, as he suddenly wonders, _that's a good thing, right?_ He continues up the hill and over, following behind his friends, his mind turning Kuwabara's words over and over again. _"Aren't you lonely?"_ He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he almost walked right into his friend. "Wha-? Hey. Why did we stop?"

Yusuke looks in the direction of his friends and finally sees the reason for the holdup. His eyes follow across an expansive valley, and back up the mountain on the other side. There, nestled within its craggy face, was a castle. "Well, we found what we're looking for."

The group starts down the hill, continuing on their journey towards the castle.

Kuwabara's face pales as he remains in place, staring at the dark castle. "Uh, guys?" Nobody hears him. Yusuke calls back to him, but he doesn't hear him. He is just staring at the castle.

Yusuke walks back to fetch his friend. "Oi, stop daydreaming! Let's go!" Yusuke grabs his arm, but Kuwabara won't budge. Suddenly, Yusuke notices the scared look on Kuwabara's face. "Kuwabara, what's going on?"

Kuwabara turned his worried gaze to his friend. "Remember Ashitare's vision?" He looks back at the castle, "That's the fortress."

Yusuke looks back over the valley at the fortress, a feeling a dread beginning in the pit of his stomach. "Are you sure?"

"Uh huh. This isn't good Urameshi."

Hiei suddenly materializes at Kuwabara's side, a smirk on his face. "What's wrong carrot top? Stub your toe?" Kuwabara just looks at Hiei. When he gets no response, Hiei realizes something is wrong, and he raises his voice to make sure he gets an answer this time. "What's going on?"

"That's the fortress Kuwabara saw in Ashitare's vision."

Hiei looks over at the mountain stronghold. Kurama and Ashitare backtrack to join the group.

"What's the hold up guys?"

"That's the fortress from Ashitare's vision." Yusuke looks over at the mystic who suddenly lost all color in her face.

Ashitare moves behind Hiei as she turns to look at the fortress. She always feels safe with him, and for some reason, she feels she is going to need protecting.

_To be continued….._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the YYH characters, but I do reserve the rights to Takashi Ashitare. She's **_my_** little mystic.

**A/N:** kaasan (mother); otousan (father)

**Of Mystics and Youkai**

**Chapter 6**

**Interlude**

Ashitare can't fall asleep. She keeps seeing the fortress when she closes her eyes. Finally, she goes to Kurama for help. He grew a plant that would induce sleep and gave her a few leaves. She gratefully ate the leaves and laid down a few paces away from Hiei.

Kurama watches as Hiei goes over and lies down next to the mystic, putting an arm around her protectively, and raising his ki to keep her warm. A small smile appears on Kurama's face. Hiei and the girl had become the closest of friends from the day Kurama introduced them. They both shared a passion for swordplay and tormenting Kurama. _They're good for each other. I really think she brings out a paternal instinct in him. _

When she left her otousan's protection, Ashitare secreted herself away for fifty years. When Kurama had heard someone say they spotted her, he took a trip to the mentioned province to look for her. When he found her, she was subdued. Not the bright cheerful mystic troublemaker he knew. Ashi related some details to Kurama while they passed through the market, Kurama stealing an apple here, a bottle of wine there, whatever he wanted at the time. She had spent 35 years wandering the Makai. Kurama often wondered why she never went to stay with her master, Tagashi Masamoto. She had never answered that question. After wandering, she spent 5 years building her house. And a mystic's house was not a light undertaking. The fact that she did it herself was a testament to her power and determination. Once she had a home, she continued with her studies, gaining knowledge and power. She said Tagashi had finally found her and forced her to join the world again. She resumed her training with Tagashi, even if sporadically, and realized maybe she was missing out. So there she was, in the market, not really doing much, just enjoying the commotion around her.

He had enjoyed visiting with his friend that day. But a few years later, he lost track of her again. Then, it was Kurama's time to disappear into the Ningenkai for twenty years….

When he returned to the Makai with Hiei ten years ago, he didn't feel the need to look up old acquaintances. He happened upon her by accident. She had been searching for weeks for rare herbs, when she happened upon Kurama's garden. He had heard a slight rustling sound and went to investigate, ready to slash the throat of the animal who dared enter his garden. But when Kurama lunged forward, he was stopped in mid air. A hard pair of blue eyes were staring at him from below. The intruder was wearing a deep green cloak, hood covering most of their face. Not that big, but apparently pretty powerful. _What the hell is going on here? He didn't sense any ki when he heard the rustling, so he assumed animal, not demon. _Then the intruder spoke.

"Kurama?"

The intruder slipped the hood back to reveal flowing white hair and a dirt smudged face beaming up at him. It took Kurama a few seconds to recognize the figure holding him captive. She slowly lowered Kurama to the ground. By the time he landed, she was giving him a big hug. "I had heard rumors you were back!"

Kurama pulled her back to get a better look at his unexpected guest. "Ashi? What in the four worlds are you doing here?" _It's been over 25 years! And she just shows up in my garden? And why didn't my guardian plants stop her?_

'I've been gathering herbs. I guess I've been wandering for about 2 weeks now. And I---"

"Two weeks?"

"Yeah and I finally found what I'm looking for here! But just seeing you is worth the weeks of wandering!"

Kurama smiled down at his friend. _I think she's the first being I've encountered since coming back that is genuinely glad to see me. But two weeks? For some herbs? _ He remembered her being a focused student, who, once she set her mind to do something, didn't let anything or anyone stop her until the task was complete. But two weeks for herbs? Sounded a little ridiculous to him...

"Well, I'm happy to see you too. What herbs are you looking for that you took two weeks to find?"

"Oh." The mystic's face reddened a little bit as she faced her long lost friend. "I was looking for horehound, red reishi and sweet woodruff."

"I have two of those here. You're welcome to them. Grab your basket and I'll fill it up for you."

Ashitare raised a surprised eyebrow, "Really? Thanks Kurama!" She turned her attention to the garden, scanning for the desired herbs. "I really appreciate it. So, are the stories I hear true?"

Kurama stiffened slightly at the question as he bent over picking some horehound. "What stories?"

Ashitare turned to face the kitsune. "You actually lived in the Ningenkai for twenty years disguised as a human?"

"Yup. True. So is the one about becoming a Reikai Tantei." Kurama was startled to hear Ashitare bellow with laughter. He looked over at the spasming girl trying to give her his best glare. But he couldn't hold it. He smiled despite himself. "What's so funny?"

"The great Yoko Kurama, master thief and all around sly fox, working as a Reikai Tantei?"

Ashitare continued laughing. She couldn't help it. _Maybe all these years of not laughing have built up inside me and are just now coming out. _She finally got her laughing under control and looked up at Kurama. He was just as beautiful as she remembered, and he looked happy and healthy and that made her smile.

"I know better than to ask what that little smile means." He reached down to pick more leaves, "Let's get your basket back together and make sure you have everything you need. And next time, you'll know to just come see me first, ok? Promise me you won't go wandering the Makai alone for weeks."

"Oh, I'll be fine." A small twinkle came to her eyes as she winked at Kurama, "Nobody messes with your mystic."

As Kurama stared at his long lost friend in puzzlement, he heard a grumbling noise and smiled as Ashitare's face turned crimson. He had immediately invited her home to eat something and meet Hiei. And from that point forward, they have remained friends. She became the third member of their family.

Several years later, after her master died, Hiei had offered to become her teacher. So she would spend months at a time with them, training with Hiei. Kurama would laugh whenever Hiei's and Ashitare's tempers would flare. Even though they were about the same age, she had accepted him as a mentor and showed him the proper respect. But every now and then the mystic pride would rear its head and her and Hiei would go at it. Kurama would sit off to the side and watch the two stubborn egos flare. First with words, then with blades. It was always a good show, but Kurama always made sure there was never a "winner" by making them stop before things went too far. 'Too far' meaning someone getting run through. They always cut each other up a bit, but the wounds were superficial for the most part.

And that's been life for the past ten years. After their last mission when Yusuke died and was resurrected as a Toushin, Koenma retired the team. Until a week ago. Kurama knew Koenma meant business when he sent for the Urameshi team _and_ Ashitare. If they needed a mystic with her power level, something truly evil was happening. The youko put the dark thoughts from his mind and walked over to lie down next to Hiei, wrapping his arms around the half-koorime and lightly kissing his ear.

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't thank Inari for you."

Hiei turns his head to look at Kurama. His eyes said everything Kurama needed to know. They shared a light, lingering kiss and then laid their heads down, waiting for sleep.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Vision revisited**

Ashitare approached the fortress alone, senses alert for any movement, sound or trace of ki that would indicate an attack. _Where were her teammates?_ She reached a small door tucked under some stairs and worked an easy cast to unlock it. As she entered, the air grew heavy. It was almost tangible as she breathed it in. She couldn't detect any poison, so she continued down the corridor. She froze when she heard a faint noise. _Was someone crying?_ She proceeded cautiously and came upon a door, slightly ajar. She peered inside, but didn't see anyone. She didn't want to alert anyone to her presence so she slipped past the doorway and continued on her quest. _What was she looking for? The suspension orb?_ She heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see a woman running down the hall away from her. She couldn't let the woman alert anyone to her presence. Ashitare started after her but the woman was quick. She thought she'd lost her when a scream reached her ears. She turned in the direction and ran as fast as she could.

She reached a set of large, double wooden doors. One door was shut. It had a crest on it. It looked familiar. _Was it mystic?_ The other door was open enough for her to look in. She crouched down and peered into the large room and saw the woman backing into a corner. _ Kaasan! _ Her kaasan was yelling at someone across the room, "You won't take her! Not as long as I'm alive!" Ashitare heard a laugh that sent a chill down her spine. She watched as her Kaasan frantically looked around. Now she was crying, and Ashitare wanted to run to her, hold her and kill whatever was threatening her. But she was rooted where she stood. She still couldn't make out the figure advancing on her kaasan. Whoever he was, he was powerful. Ashitare could feel the waves of energy washing over her. Her kaasan had managed to find a sword. _Where had she found the sword? Was it…glowing? _She was holding it defensively. Suddenly, her kaasan's eyes bugged out. She reached one hand to her throat. She dropped the sword and grasped at her neck. _She was being choked! _The evil presence was choking her kaasan from across the room. Her kaasan struggled for quite some time before succumbing. Ashitare had closed her eyes. She couldn't watch her die. When her kaasan's gasping stopped, Ashitare looked up. She was lying peacefully on the floor, as if she had decided it was time to sleep right there and then. Her black silken hair was forming a halo around her beautiful, pale face. Her slender hands resting on her chest, her dress draped perfectly, as if on purpose.

Ashitare's attention was pulled away from her kaasan when she heard a click and then the slamming of a door. She lunged into the room ready to strike whoever should be unfortunate enough to be standing there. But there was no evil demon to kill. Only an empty room. She turned around to attend her kaasan. Only her kaasan wasn't there! Only the sword remained. Ashitare went over to where her kaasan had fallen only moments ago. _Where did she go? I only took my eyes off her for a few seconds. Was she not dead? But then why did she run away from her own daughter?_ Ashitare bent down to pick up the sword. When her finger touched the hilt, a blinding light flashed as a molten hot bolt of electricity surged through her. She tried to scream, but no sound came out.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ashitare woke up drenched in sweat, her body shaking. Hiei was next to her, big red eyes full of concern. She looks up to see Kuwabara lying on his back a few feet away, being helped up by Yusuke and Kurama. She drops her head back down, getting her breathing under control. When she stands up she wobbles a bit, her head throbbing. When she spoke, her voice was raspy, "What happened?"

"You were having another vision. We couldn't wake you, so Kuwabara linked into your mind."

Ashitare drew in a sharp breath. The others may not have known better, but Kuwabara did. What they did was very dangerous. Not just to her, but Kuwabara as well. Ashitare's face turns into stone and her eyes harden. Kurama recognizes the effect immediately. Hiei is the master of that technique. She turned her hard eyes on Kuwabara, her voice controlled, tight, cold, "What did you see?"

The tall redhead flinched under the gaze of the mystic, "I, uh, saw you, watching some woman in a room. The woman was choked to death."

"Did you see who did it? Did you see where my kaasan disappeared to?"

"No. I was having a vision of your vision. My perspective was a bit more limited. But I did notice you tried to grab the same sword I did. Hurt, doesn't it?"

"Hn." Kurama silently laughed. Yeah, she and Hiei were quite a pair. "You didn't see her run from the room?" Ashitare advanced on Kuwabara, her whole body tense with frustration, "She didn't walk past _me._ She had to walk past _you_!"

Kurama took a step towards the angry mystic, "Ashi, calm--"

Ashitare turns her fierce gaze on her friend and Kurama just closes his mouth and lets it play out. She turned her attention back to a nervous Kuwabara, her voice breaking, rising in pitch as she began to lose her control, "Were you not paying attention? I mean, if you're going to try something as dangerous as piggyback my vision, you could at least get me some useful information!"

Ashitare is in Kuwabara's face. He doesn't know how to respond. His head still hurt and he wished his vision hadn't cleared because then he wouldn't be able to see the look on Ashitare's face. Hiei moves up behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder. She shrugs it off, continuing to bore holes into Kuwabara's head.

"I..I was standing in the doorway. She didn't walk past. I watched you enter and when you turned around, she was gone. I was looking at you, not…not your kaasan." Kuwabara hangs his head, his voice a gruff whisper, "I didn't know she was your kaasan. I'm sorry."

Ashitare could feel the hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Her gaze faltered, and her shoulders started to shake. She places a hand on Kuwabara's chest, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be yelling at you. It's not your fault. I thank you for your help. You risked a lot to help someone that's not even your friend."

Kuwabara takes Ashitare's hand from his chest and squeezes it tight, "No, I'm not your friend. But I am your teammate. And you never let a teammate down." He lets go of her hand and puts an arm around her shoulders, "C'mon. We can go work on the friend thing."

Kuwabara and Ashitare walk off together and the three remaining teammates just look at each other, shrug, and follow the pair down the path.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Sneak in/Ambush**

The plan seemed simple enough to Yusuke. Send Hiei in advance to scout the route and signal when it was ok to move in. Ashitare would cloak them with her taraa and they would pass undetected through the open area of the fortress grounds. There was just one thing he didn't understand…

"How is that thing going to cover all four of us?"

"The taraa is an instrument of the Mystics. It can be as big, small, hard, or soft as I need. It has a self-contained dimension within its folds. That is where I've been getting my supplies from. Haven't you noticed?"

Yusuke shrugged, "Not really. I just figured you were conjuring or something." He reaches out for the iridescent fabric, lightly running his fingers over the majik object. "How does it work?"

All eyes turned when Hiei's deep voice interrupted the conversation, "I hate to interrupt the lesson, but can I go now?"

"Yeah. We'll wait for your signal."

And with a quick look at his kitsune, Hiei was off in a blur. It didn't take him long to reach the fortress wall. There didn't appear to be any ground patrols. Either this demon was very powerful and confident, or very stupid. Hiei closes his eyes and concentrates on Kurama. _It's all clear. East tower door._ Kurama hears the message, and the warm feeling attached to it just for him. "Ok, let's go. East tower door."

Ashitare throws the taraa into the air and it covers all four completely. As soon as it reaches the ground, it seems to vanish. Yusuke looked up and around them, trying to see or sense the taraa, but he couldn't find a thing. "Did it work?"

"Yes. Now let's go. Remember, keep close or the taraa will release its hold on you and you'll become visible."

Yusuke smirks and steps closer to Ashitare, "You mean like this?"

The mystic blushed as she felt Yusuke's hands on her hips, his body brushing against hers, "T-that's close enough."

Kurama narrowed his eyes and suddenly felt that protectiveness Hiei was always demonstrating. But there was no need to be rude about it. Kurama had a much more subtle, much more amusing way of handling things. He stepped closer to the flirting toushin, wrapping his arms around his waist, his body pressed against him. "I think I like this plan." Kurama leaned in and whispered into Yusuke's ear, delighting in how uncomfortable the toushin was, "Don't you Yusuke?"

"Alright! Alright! Point taken you baka kitsune!" Yusuke inched back from Ashitare, "Just watch yourself or I'm going to tell Hiei you were flirting with me."

Ashitare rolled her eyes, knowing what Kurama was dong and why. "Are we done children? Can we get on with this please?"

Kurama pulled his arms from around Yusuke and inched back, a wicked smile on his face. Ashitare starts to walk forward, forcing the others to keep in step with her. They make it across the grounds without further incident and Ashitare removes the concealing taraa, reducing it in size and tying it around her wrist. As Hiei jumps down from his perch above the door, he notices Kurama give a blushing Yusuke a wink and a playful smile. _Gods be damned what is Yusuke doing! Is he making a move on everyone I love!_ The fire demon narrowed his eyes at the toushin, thankful his sister wasn't around to test his theory.

Ashitare places her hand on the door, stretching her senses out and removing the locking ward placed on the door. She doesn't sense any presence beyond the door and gives the clear sign. Once the group is inside, she replaces the ward so as not to alert anyone to their presence.

"Ok Hiei, do your thing."

Hiei nods and removes the ward over his jagan. The third eye opens and glows purple at it stretches out its senses to locate the Suspension Orb and any obstacles they might encounter.

"I'm getting an incredible ki reading on the next level, far right. There's a group of guards down here. Around 40-50. Headed this way."

"Ok people, let's show 'em they're screwing with the wrong guys! Oh! And, uh, girl. I mean woman." Yusuke sighs and hangs his head, "Yeah."

Ashitare smiles and nods her head in thanks, "Thank you Yusuke."

Before Ashitare can take another step, she cries out and grabs her head. Yusuke wraps his arm around her waist and supports her weight. He lowers her down onto her knees, not sure if he should let go.

Ashitare opens her eyes to see two large blue eyes staring back at her. She jumps back a bit to see the woman smiling at her. _Kaasan?_ She reaches out to touch her face. Her smooth, pale skin burns Ashitare's hand. When she pulls it back and looks at her hand, there is no wound. Then she hears a voice. Ethereal, yet strong. _You must find me Ashitare. I am waiting for you._ Before Ashitare can respond, she is pulled from the vision, staring at a cold stone floor. She blinks her eyes a few times, then looks at Yusuke who still has his arm around her. She smiles at him, sending a current of heat through his body. He quickly lets go and stands, offering her a hand up.

"What did you see?"

Ashitare looks over at Hiei and sees the intense crimson eyes trained on her. "N-nothing new."

Hiei raises an eyebrow. He senses she's lying to him. Was this Yusuke's doing? She never kept anything from him before. He keeps his eyes on her, but Ashitare can't hold his gaze. Hiei steals a quick glance at Yusuke who is still giving all his attention to Ashitare.

"Uh, guys?" All eyes turn to Kuwabara who is looking off down the corridor, "Those guards are gonna be here any minute now. We should get ready."

The teammates start running down the hallway and quickly come upon the guards. Before anybody can move, Hiei leaps into the midst of the guards and with lightening speed, disposes of all of them.

"Hiei? You didn't leave any for us!"

"Yeah! You gotta learn to share shrimp."

Hiei lets loose a string of ancient curses, and Kuwabara counters with a few of his own. Soon the passageway is filled with cursing with Yusuke and Kurama trying to settle them down. None of them sensed the movement behind Hiei. Ashitare senses the malice though and sends her dagger straight into the sniper's forehead before the arrow can be released. All stare at her with wide eyes. Ashitare's only answer is to smirk at Hiei and give him a wink.

They climb the spiral staircase to the upper level unchallenged. When they reach the top, they find themselves in what appears to be a great meeting hall. Tapestries hang on the walls, worn and dust covered. The air is musty.

Kurama looks around the vast room, a frown on his face, "Does anyone else feel that?"

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the YYH characters, but I do reserve the rights to Takashi Ashitare. She's **_my_** little mystic.

**A/N:** kaasan (mother); otousan (father)

**Of Mystics and Youkai**

**Chapter 7**

Ashitare gets back up after being slammed into the wall. She begins to untie her taraa to use as a shield when she hears a familiar voice. _Please, come find me. Before it's too late. _Ashitare looks over at her teammates. She doesn't want to leave them, but it's her kaasan calling out to her for help._ Please Ashitare, help me…._She runs for the doorway at the far end of the large room.

"Ashi! Wait!" Hiei starts after the girl, dodging a swipe from one of the shifters.

Kurama sees Hiei chasing after the mystic, "Hiei, no! You must remain here! We'll catch up with her! I promise!"

Hiei halts his pursuit. Every part of him wants to follow her, but he can't leave Kurama and the others to fight the shifters. He resumes his assault on the shifters, hoping Ashitare will be ok.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Final assault**

Ashitare could feel something pulling her along. She raced down the hallway and stopped in her tracks. At the end of the hallway was a large double wooden door with crests on both doors. _Just like the vision._ She opened the doors wide and entered. It was the room in which her kaasan died. She stared down at the space where she had seen her body. Beautiful, even in death. She bent down and touched the cold stone floor. _Kaasan…_

Ashitare sensed a presence and looked up, katana at the ready. What she saw chilled her very soul.

"Welcome home child." Ashitare stared in stunned silence. Her hands were beginning to shake and she tightened the grip on her katana. There, standing on the vestibule, with the Suspension Orb in hand, was Shirogane Takashi. He was an imposing figure, with shoulder-length white hair and piercing green eyes. He held out his arms in welcome to Ashitare. "Don't be rude child. I haven't seen you in ages. Come give your otousan a hug."

"You! You're the one behind this?" Shirogane takes a few steps toward Ashitare and she instinctively takes a step back. "Do not come any closer! I did not come here to fight you. I only came for the Orb."

Shirogane chuckles and smiles down at his daughter, "And you think I'm just going to hand it over to you out of familial loyalty?" He suddenly loses his genial countenance and becomes cold and harsh, "No Ashitare. You will put that blasphemous piece of metal down and come greet your otousan properly. Like a good, obedient daughter."

Ashitare flinched at her otousan's last statement. _Like a good, obedient daughter._ Her whole childhood was lived under that statement. "No! I escaped your tyranny and I'm not going back."

"Koenma will pay for sending you after me. I expected his precious Reikai Tantei. I guess my shifters were too much for those amateurs."

"Think again asshole! We're here for the orb!"

Yusuke and the rest of the team poured into the room behind Ashitare. She didn't turn around but she felt the strong presence of her teammates and it eased the panic gripping her heart. Shirogane never let his eyes leave Ashitare.

"Oh my poor girl. You've been reduced to working with…..**_this_**?" Shirogane turns his gaze on Yusuke, "This doesn't concern you whelp." Shirogane raises a hand and a force field springs up around team Urameshi. Yusuke starts to reach towards the force field to test its strength.

"Yusuke no! That field is enforced by Majik. There's no way of knowing what kind of cast it's infused with."

"Listen to her whelp. She's the expert after all. Now please, Ashitare, forget this nonsense and join me. Help me to create a new world."

Ashitare takes a defensive stance, katana poised for action. "I won't let you do this."

"Take care child. You know I do not tolerate disobedience."

"I am not under your control! I will stop you. Or die trying."

"How ironic. That's exactly what that fool Masamoto said before I had him killed."

Ashitare felt the tension leave her body. She almost dropped her katana. She tried to speak, and barely managed to get one word out which held all the horror that gripped her heart, "N-no."

"Did you really think I'd let him live? He poisoned your mind into picking up that crude weapon. I only tolerated it for so long because ultimately it worked to my advantage. Your apparent guilt over training behind my back drove you to throw yourself into your true studies like a fanatic. You did it all to please me."

_You did it all to please me._ Those words snapped Ashitare out of her shock and she firmed up her grip on her katana. A steady stream of tears raced down her cheeks at the memory of her teacher, body sliced to shreds. Tagashi Masamoto, the man who was more of an otousan to her than the man standing in front of her ever was. When she spoke, her voice was no longer weak. It was forceful and full of venom.

"I didn't do it to please you. I did it out of fear. Fear of what punishment I would suffer if I didn't meet your expectations. Fear that I would never be out from under your control."

"I made you what you are today; One of the most powerful mystics to ever live. Now stop masking yourself. Show me how powerful you have become child."

Ashitare never let her eyes leave Shirogane. She let her guards down, one by one. Her ki kept rising and her body began to glow with a blue flame, then it turned white as she reached her maximum. Her teammate's eyes were wide with wonder. Her otousan just looked at her, a smile on his face.

Kurama couldn't take his eyes off his friend, he had no idea she contained that much power. "Hiei, did you know?

Hiei didn't respond. His eyes remained fixed on the mystic. He had always sensed she was holding back some of her power, but he had no idea she had reached such a level.

Shirogane looked on with pride, "Beautiful. The day you were born, I knew you were destined to be one of the most powerful mystics ever."

"And I'm here to stop you."

Shirogane placed the orb on a stand off to the side. When he looked back at Ashitare, she could see the darkness written on his face. "If I have to destroy you child, I will."

Ashitare launched herself. Shirogane raised his arm and used it to hold off the descending blade. Ashitare pressed the swing a few moments, then leapt back to quickly dodge a blast. Ashitare sent an energy slash for Shirogane. She followed closely behind the blast heading towards her otousan, ready to follow through with another plunge of her katana after the impact of the slash. Shirogane dodged the slash but was too slow to fully avoid Ashitare's katana. Ashitare flew through the air, her katana making a red trail down Shirogane's back.

The evil mystic let out a roar as the blade sliced his flesh. He whirled to find Ashitare already in a stance, waiting. His face was twisted with hatred. "I was going to give you a quick, painless death. But for that, you must be punished first."

Shirogane waved his hand through the air. A yellow mist snaked its way towards Ashitare. She raises her palm at the mist and uses a cast to produce a gale force wind to sweep the mist out of the room. She quickly follows it with a sunburst cast, temporarily blinding Shirogane. She seizes the advantage to launch herself in the air, striking at Shirogane's head. The blinded mystic erects an energy field just before Ashitare's blade comes down on his head. Ashitare bounces back after her katana is repelled by the field. Shirogane, his vision clear, collapses his energy field and releases his next attack, Starburst Bomb. A hailstorm of energy bombs fly through the air in every direction. Ashitare easily dodges the first twenty or so before getting clipped by one, then two, and finally taking on direct hits. The force of the successive bombs throws her through the wall.

Ashitare picks herself up off the rock pile, a little shaken. She reaches for her katana as Shirogane steps through the newly created opening. Ashitare sends a cast at Shirogane, hoping her aim isn't off as she stumbles over some rocks.

"Soul Binder!"

A wide golden band glows around Shirogane's chest, binding his arms to his chest.

Shirogane glares at his daughter, a smirk on his face, "This won't hold me."

Ashitare makes her way over to the captive mystic elder, "It will hold you long enough for me to--"

Her vision blurs, and a searing pain rips through her head. _No! Not now!_ She tries to fight off the impending vision. She drops her katana, both hands clutching her head. Shirogane is working to free himself while the young mystic is occupied. Ashitare staggers backward and hits her head on a wall. The unexpected blow shakes the vision. She places a steadying hand on the wall, trying to regain her balance and clear her eyesight. She becomes aware of a white hot burning sensation creeping up her arm and over her body. _It's emanating from the wall._ She let her senses reach out to the next room trying to identify the source of the heat. She senses a powerful force. It almost seems familiar. She takes a few steps back and blasts a hole in the wall.

Ashitare enters the small dark room. There are no windows, the only light filtering in through the hole she made. She starts toward the source. Ashitare's breath catches in her throat. _The sword!_ As she reaches for it, her body is gripped by a penetrating coldness. She can't move a muscle. She hears footsteps approaching from behind but cannot even speak a counter cast. Shirogane grabs a handful of hair and pulls Ashitare from the small room. On her knees, being held up by her hair, she's a rag doll in his grasp.

"It didn't have to be this way child. You could have joined me and saved me the trouble of having to punish you. But I guess some have to learn the hard way."

Shirogane lands a blow on the side of Ashitare's head. Another blow follows on the other side. He keeps the pattern for a few more blows then throws her against the wall. Shirogane walks over and picks the girl up by her neck. He slams her head into the wall a few times and then throws her to the other side of the room.

Yusuke's body is shaking with anger and frustration as he looks on, helpless. "We've gotta do something! He's gonna kill her!"

Kuwabara puts a hand on his best friend's shoulder, "We can't blast the field. It'll fry us. If we're lucky."

Hiei pushes past the tall redhead and approaches the field. He places both hands on the field before anyone can react.

Kurama reaches out to stop the fire demon, but he's too late, "Hiei! No!"

Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara watch in horror as the fire demon's body goes rigid, consumed by flames, absorbing the energy of the field. The field starts to falter, and within moments disappears. Hiei slumps to the ground, clothes half burned away, skin smoking with patches of burnt flesh. Yusuke takes off for the next room to save Ashitare as Kurama runs over to Hiei. Kuwabara grabs Kurama's arm before the youko can reach the fire demon.

"Don't touch him! He absorbed too much energy, his skin will burn you. Prepare a salve and painkillers. He's gonna need it."

Kurama nods mutely and reaches in his hair for the necessary seeds. Kuwabara heads for the next room. He sees Yusuke occupied with Shirogane, so he heads for Ashitare's crumpled body. He supports her weight and starts to stand up when Shirogane whirls on them and fires an energy blast. Kuwabara drops Ashitare in time to take the full force of the blast which knocks him into the small room housing the sword.

"I'm not done with her yet. She needs to be taught respect."

"You're not going anywhere near her. You deal with me!" Yusuke runs head first at Shirogane, dodging energy blasts, only to be frozen in mid punch by a cast. Shirogane fires a blast point blank into the youkai's face and watches as his body flies into the wall. He advances on the stunned youkai, impressed that the blast didn't kill him.

Ashitare manages to get herself up on her knees. She wipes some blood out of her eyes and watches Yusuke fly into the wall.

"Yusuke! No!"

She wills her body to stand, every muscle and bone fiercely protesting. She sees her katana and goes to retrieve it when she hears Yusuke yelling her name. She looks up in time to see an energy wave headed right for her. She can't move fast enough and the force of the impact slams her against the wall.

She doesn't know how long she was out. Not long by the look of things. Yusuke has transformed to his full Toushin aspect and has been joined by Kurama. Together they are giving Shirogane some trouble. Maybe she can try the spell now. She starts running the incantation through her mind, concentrating all her remaining ki, when her thoughts are interrupted by a voice, calling her name. _Ashitare, I am here._ She looks around for the source of the voice. _Ashitare._ She wipes her eyes again, trying to clear her eyesight. _Ashitare._ She turns in the direction of the voice. She sees Kuwabara emerging from the small room. _Didn't she find something in there?_ Kuwabara put a steadying hand on Ashitare's shoulders.

"The sword! I found it."

_The sword!_ She had forgotten all about it. Kuwabara helps Ashitare over to the room.

"No! Get away from that room!"

Kuwabara, ready for this blast, shoves Ashitare into the small, dark room and deflects the blast with his Spirit Sword. Ashitare lands hard on her shoulder. Her eyesight blurry, she fumbles in the dimly lit room searching for the sword. Ashitare's finger is suddenly shocked and she knows she has found it. She grabs the hilt with all her might and feels the white hot wave wash over her, banishing all the pain. She can't see anything but white flames. They consume her entire being. And then Ashitare hears the ethereal voice again.

_"At last you have found me, Ashitare Takashi."_

"Who are you?"

_"I am Reikana, the soulsword. I am yours alone to wield."_

"I don't understand."

_"I was created for you. Maehara Takashi gave up her ki to create me, for you."_

"Maehara? My kaasan? She died when I was a child. Why would she create a sword for a child? How -?"

_"I will show you, Ashitare Takashi."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Soulsword **

The bright white surrounding her washed away to reveal an all too familiar room. It was the same room Ashitare had watched her kaasan choke to death. Her kaasan drifted into the room with a baby wrapped in her arms. She was humming sweetly to the sleeping infant.

_"Maehara knew of your destiny. She knew you would become a powerful mystic and were destined to rid the four worlds of a great evil. She commissioned a sword when you were born. She hid it from Shirogane but was betrayed by a servant. Shirogane was furious at the betrayal and the thought that his daughter would someday fall under the influence of his traitorous wife. His wrath was swift."_

Ashitare stared wide-eyed at the scene being presented before her. Shirogane was advancing on Maehara, she had found the sword but it was too late. She was lying dead on the ground in mere moments.

"_But Shirogane made a mistake. He left Maehara there, thinking her dead, and left the sword by her side. Maehara was not dead yet. She knew she could not escape death, so she performed the incantation that would place her soul, her ki, into the sword. When a soulsword is created, the creator becomes the sword. And when the true owner of the sword claims it, the soulsword becomes part of its owner. The two merge into one consciousness."_

Ashitare watched her kaasan's lips quiver, reciting some ancient text she couldn't understand. As she did this, Ashitare could see a faint outline of a body melding into the sword. Maehara's lips stopped moving and the sword began to glow. Then everything turned white again and Ashitare winced against the overwhelming brightness.

"So, are you my kaasan?"

_"Only in spirit Ashitare Takashi. When you claimed me, your kaasan's true soul was freed. What remains is her essence. Her ki."_

"Reikana, what happens now?"

_"That is up to you. You are my other half. I will be with you wherever you go."_

"How do I get out of here? I need to help my friends and stop my otousan."

_"As you wish Ashitare Takashi."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ashitare is suddenly thrown back into reality. She's standing in the darkened room, holding the glowing soulsword. She can feel the connection, the power coursing through her body. Her time in the whiteness with Reikana had lasted only mere seconds in true time. She steps from the room to find Shirogane squaring off against three of her teammates. Where was Hiei? She quickly senses him in the other room, unconscious. He's giving off a ridiculous amount of heat but seems stable. She turns her attention back to the battle before her.

"**_SHIROGANE!_**"

Ashitare's scream stops all four combatants. They look in awe at the soulsword glowing within her grasp. Without taking her eyes off Shirogane, she raises her hand and quickly teleports her teammates in the other room and places an energy barrier at the entrance.

Yusuke pounds on the barrier, "Ashitare! God damn it! We're a team and we finish this together. Don't be stupid!"

Ashitare meets the amber eyes and she offers a small smile, "No Yusuke. This is my fight."

And with that statement, she turns and launches herself at Shirogane, soulsword in striking position. The demon lets out a mighty war cry as he raises his hands to produce a barrier to block the blow. Ashitare lets the soulsword clash with the barrier to see just how much power the sword has. A small, cold smile appears on her face as her eyes remain fixed on Shirogane. _This will do just fine. _Ashitare pulls the attack and leaps back, ready for a counter attack.

Shirogane recognizes the invitation and happily complies. He strides towards her chanting, gathering energy within his fists. When he is within five yards of Ashitare, he sends a tremendous energy wave with his left hand and follows it with an energy bomb from his right hand. Ashitare knows she can't dodge the energy wave so she raises the soulsword and braces for the impact. She staggers backward a few steps as the wave passes through her. She feels the burning impact down her entire body. She takes a deep breath after the wave passes, just in time to see the energy bomb explode in her face.

Ashitare's head meets the wall with a sickening thud. As she pushes herself up and clears the cobwebs, she realizes she doesn't have the soulsword. She frantically looks around but can't see it anywhere. Suddenly, Shirogane grabs her by the throat and smashes her into the wall so she is eye-to-eye with him. Shirogane just smiles at her, eyes glinting. _This is it. I can't defeat him. _Ashitare starts seeing spots in front of her eyes as Shirogane tightens his grip.

"I'm sorry child, but you've left me no choice. You have proven to be a traitor, just like your kaasan."

_"Ashitare Takashi. I am here! Call me forth!"_

Ashitare hears the voice in her head. It is calm and strong and makes her forget the pain. _What do I do? Please tell me!_

_"You need only feel me in your grasp and I will be there."_

Ashitare closes her eyes and tries to concentrate. _…feel me in your grasp….I will be there._ Ashitare clenches her fist and sees, in her mind, the soulsword materialize in her hand. And then she feels the hilt of the soulsword in her hands. Her eyes fly open and she swings her arm up with every ounce of strength she can muster. Shirogane shrieks as his arm is severed at the elbow. He reels back, stunned. Ashitare coughs away the tightness in her throat and fixes Shirogane with a cold, deadly look. She advances toward him slowly. Shirogane backs up, the rage seeping from his face.

"You killed Maehara. You killed Tagashi. Now I will return the favor."

With a movement so fast, most demons eyes would have trouble detecting it, Ashitare flies at Shirogane. She's amazed at how easily the blade penetrates his chest, sliding smoothly out the other side. Shirogane's face is frozen in a mask of pain and horror. Ashitare calmly observes the dying mystic as he gasps his last few breathes. She knows killing him won't wipe away all the years of pain, torment and treachery. _But it's a damn good start._ Ashitare removes the soulsword and Shirogane falls to his knees. She raises the glowing blade and brings it down one last time, beheading Shirogane. She watches the head roll to a stop. _Is this real?_ Ashitare brings the glowing blade up to her face, marveling at the enchanted gift from her kaasan. _Thank you kaasan. Thank you Reikana. _Ashitare can hear the beautiful ethereal voice in her head:

_"You did well Ashitare Takashi. Rest now."_

And just like that, the soulsword faded, until Ashitare's hand clutched air. But she could **_feel_** it inside her now. She recognized the familiar, warm presence. As she turns around surveying the damage, Ashitare sees her teammates watching in awe from behind the energy barrier. _Oh yeah._ She waves her hand and the barrier dissipates. Yusuke slowly walks over to Ashitare. He remains silent, but Ashitare can see the concern and questions in his eyes. But she doesn't want to talk right now. She lays her head against his chest and lets the emotions flow out of her. Yusuke sinks to the floor, cradling the crying mystic. He closes his eyes and lets his ki envelope them, trying to soothe her. For all the power she commanded, and all the skill she possessed as a swordsman, she was still vulnerable to heartache, just like the rest of them.

_To be continued….._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the YYH characters, but I do reserve the rights to Takashi Ashitare. She's **_my_** little mystic.

**A/N:** Ringo (means apple)

**Of Mystics and Youkai**

**Chapter 8**

**Interlude**

Ashitare opens her eyes to an unfamiliar room. _Was she still in the fortress?_ Sunlight filters through the window above her head and she can hear birds singing. The last thing she can recall is Yusuke and his warm embrace as she fell apart. She feels a tightness in her chest at the thought of the Toushin. _Where was she? And where was the team?_ She props herself up on her elbows looks around, her eyes finally coming to rest on a sleeping figure at the other side of the room. _Yusuke._ She sits up and a wave of dizziness hits her. She waits for it to subside, and then swings her legs onto the floor. She stands up slowly, avoiding another wave of dizziness. Feeling confident, she shuffles over to Yusuke.

He looks so peaceful, so beautiful, that Ashitare can't resist tracing his jaw line lightly with her finger. There's that tightness in her chest again. She smiles down at him, pulling the covers up a bit higher, and heads out of the room for some answers. When Yusuke hears the door close, he lets the smallest of smiles reach his lips before falling back to sleep.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Taking stock**

Ashitare hears familiar voices down the hall. She pokes her head into the room to find Kurama trying to wrestle Hiei back into bed. But the fire demon is having no part of it and seems ready to use force on his beloved fox when he sees Ashitare standing in the doorway, smiling. Kurama takes advantage of the hesitation and pushes Hiei back down onto the cot and sits down on his chest. Kurama offers Ashitare a triumphant smile and a wink.

"Ashi! Perfect timing! How are you feeling?"

The mystic just shrugs and offers a weak smile. "Drained. Confused. How about you guys? Things seem lively enough in here."

"Hiei's just being Hiei. Thinks he's invincible, blah, blah, blah."

The fire demon fixes the youko with a glare that would make most others cringe and run for the hills. But Kurama knows better. Hiei is all show. Ashitare comes over to stand next to the fire demon's bed. "Hiei, why did you do it? You could have been killed."

Crimson eyes were leveled at the inquiring blue orbs. "If I hadn't, you would be dead."

The statement was simple and brutal. But true nonetheless. Ashitare bends down and kisses Hiei on his cheek as she lightly caresses the other. "You're right of course. Thank you. But what made you think to do it?"

"Figured it couldn't be any worse than when I have to re-absorb the Black Dragon. And I just decided to risk the Majik within the barrier."

Kurama turned to the injured youkai below him, his voice reprimanding, "What if it had done something like turn you into a Kollara, or a Greblast? There are some things Youko don't sleep with."

Hiei snorted and rolled his eyes, "Could have fooled me."

"You short, sorry excuse for a fire demon! You're never touching me again!"

"You wouldn't be able to stay away from me for one day."

"Arrogant prick."

"Narcissistic oversexed fox."

Ashitare smiles as the lovers argue. She lets them go for awhile, enjoying the banter, but finally decides she wants some questions answered. "Ok guys, break it up. I need information."

"Like?" Kurama, like magic, broke off his lover's quarrel and turned to Ashitare with a smile and calm voice.

"Well, let's start with where are we and how did we get here?"

"We're at Genkai's temple. Yusuke called Botan and Koenma sent a transporter to bring us here right away."

"What about the Suspension Orb?"

Hiei smirked as he answered the mystic, "Yusuke destroyed it."

"Koenma seemed a little pissed but he knew better than to say anything to Yusuke."

Ashitare let a small frown show, "Hn. Ok. Last question. Who undressed me and put me in these clothes?"

Kurama chuckled lightly at the look on her face, "I would imagine either Yukina or Botan."

Ashitare sighed in relief, "Good enough."

There was a knock at the door and the three friends turned to see Yukina with her infectious smile. "Kurama! You shouldn't be sitting on Oniisan like that. He needs to recover from his wounds and that won't help. Now shoo!"

The diminutive koorime bullied Kurama off Hiei and turned to Ashitare, bowing slightly in greeting. "Hello. My name is Yukina. I'm Kuwabara's wife. It's nice to finally meet you."

Ashitare bowed in greeting, "The pleasure is all mine Yukina. Why do you say "finally meet" me?"

"I've heard stories about you from Kurama, Hiei and even Botan. But whenever I go to visit the Makai, you aren't around."

Yukina turns to inspect Hiei's progress. Her little brows knit in a frown and she sighs after fastening the clean bandages. "Oniisan, you must remain here in bed until we can fully repair your wounds. I don't know why the first treatment didn't fully heal the burns. We can try again later in the day when Botan returns."

"They might never heal." Six eyes turn to Ashitare in concern. She just looks at Hiei's body, feeling the guilt squeezing her heart. "The Majik. This might be it. Your wounds may never heal. It's a common cast to attach to a barrier. It's a way of saying, 'you may have broken the barrier, but you'll live with the consequences for the rest of your life'."

"But you're a mystic. Can't you counter the spell somehow?" Kurama didn't bother to hide the worry he felt.

"Without knowing the exact cast he used, it may take some time. I might get lucky and find the right one quickly. But knowing Shirogane, he used some obscure or modified cast." Ashitare looks into her friend's large crimson eyes. There is no fear. Only the same determination she has come to count on. "I will find it Hiei."

"I know you will."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Research & Rest**

Kurama and Hiei left for the Makai when it was clear Yukina's healing powers were not working. Kuwabara and Yukina went home to their children and Yusuke remained behind to train and visit with his sensei. Genkai had offered Ashitare free reign of the library down in the catacombs below the temple and the mystic gratefully accepted. And since she would be hanging around for awhile, Genkai offered her help in manipulating the soulsword as well.

Ashitare's eyes burned. She had been up most of the previous night doing research for the spell to reverse Hiei's injuries. Ashitare had been splitting her time between training with Genkai and doing research in the catacombs. She trained in the morning with Genkai on controlling the soulsword, but as soon as she finished, she was back in the musty catacombs, searching for obscure texts and scolls on ancient casts and curses. She had brought some fruit with her and something Yusuke called soda. She really liked soda. Any drink with bubbles was alright in her book.

She looked up, not able to read all the titles on the top shelf. She sighed to herself. Her brain hurt. And her body was feeling the impact of training, and too much research with little food and no sleep. _I'll sleep when Hiei is better._ Ashitare slowly and carefully scales the bookcase, hoping it was going to be worth it. Her gamble paid off. Pushed all the way to the back of the shelf was the small tome she required. She put the book in her mouth and started to descend the bookcase. About halfway down, the excessive amounts of dust caused a sneezing fit and she almost fell. She let the book drop to the ground and its impact could be heard reverberating throughout the large room and into the tunnels. She descends the rest of the way and bends down to pick up the book. Only, it's not there. She looks around on the ground and can't find a trace of the book. She can't possibly be so tired that she imagined it. _Could she?_

Ashitare stands there dumbfounded for a few moments and then she feels the faintest flicker of a familiar ki in the back of her head. _Yusuke! _She clears her head and concentrates on the sensation. _Yusuke has gotten good at masking his ki. I didn't even sense him until he let me._ Ashitare quickly masks her ki and silently moves to the end of the long row of bookcases. _Cat and mouse it is…_ She rounds the corner, body tense, senses working overtime trying to detect anything. She is now fairly exposed in the wide walkway between the rows of bookcases. She whirls as a thump sounds behind her several rows down. _Not falling for it Yusuke. It's a diversion._ She ducks into a narrow row between bookcases and decides to see if she can bait him. She uses some energy to cast a light spell five rows down from her. It would be a very small glimmer of light, but should be noticeable to a Toushin. _Take the bait. Assume I made a mistake._

Ashitare waits quietly for any sign. She thinks she detects the faint sound of foot scraping dirt. She cautiously heads towards the glimmer, hoping to catch Yusuke unawares. As she approaches the row, she has an Immobile cast ready to fling at him. She steps into the aisle, shocked to find no Yusuke. But there, sitting on the floor, illuminated by the glimmer, is her book. _What the seven hells is going on?_ Ashitare waves the glimmer away and reaches for the book. As she closes her hand around the soft, aged leather, she feels it. She whirls and throws the Immobile cast. The cast hits air. Before she can question her sanity and skills, she hears the voice.

"Lookin' for me?"

She gasps and turns around to see Yusuke, leaning against the bookcase with the smuggest grin she had ever seen. His gold-flecked chestnut eyes twinkled, even in the dim light. She couldn't help but smile back.

"I figured you could use a break."

Yusuke walks towards her and looks down at the book in her hand. A small frown creases his forehead as he looks at the upside down writing. He moves behind Ashitare and looks at it over her shoulder. She's praying to all the gods that he won't notice her blushing wildly at the closeness. She could smell him he was so close; a combination of sweat from his workout and the spicy cologne he wore. Yusuke turns his head towards Ashitare, their faces whisper close.

"A little light reading?"

Ashitare backs away from Yusuke to look at him face on, her face still hot from the close contact. "I'm hoping this might lead me to the right sources for information."

"You've been down here most of the day. Come upstairs, get something to eat and rest for awhile."

Yusuke grabs her hand and starts pulling her towards the stairs. But Ashitare pulls her hand free and remains stationary. "I can't. I only have a few days here and I still haven't covered half of the information in Genkai's library. I just can't Yusuke. Hiei's depending on me."

Yusuke looks at Ashitare. She looked tired. But he can tell she is determined to help her friend and teacher, no matter what the cost to herself. And he admired her for it. But he had to get her to realize she wasn't doing anybody any good by not taking care of herself. Yusuke closes the gap between them and grabs her hand again. He lets his thumb brush back and forth across the back of her hand. _Damn her hands were soft…_

"How about a compromise? You come upstairs, eat, and rest for two hours. Then you can come back down here. That's reasonable, isn't it?"

"O-Ok. You promise? Two hours?"

"I promise."

Yusuke folds her hand within his and leads her upstairs. Genkai had helped him set up the table for tea and a small meal before he had gone to fetch Ashitare. But that had been awhile ago. Genkai frowned. _Hope the idiot didn't get lost._ But soon enough she hears footsteps coming down the hall. Genkai is seated and waiting for the pair when they emerge from the hallway. She smiles to herself when she sees Yusuke holding Ashitare's hand. It was a good sign.

"'Bout time you two showed up. Tea's getting cold."

"Gomennasai, Master Genkai. It was my fault." The mystic bowed in respect as she apologized and joined the old master at the table.

"She's just grumpy. Don't mind her Ash."

The meal is uneventful as Ashitare and Genkai do most of the talking, discussing the progress of Ashitare's research. Yusuke eats quietly, only understanding half of what is being said, but he doesn't mind. The important thing is Ashitare was out of the catacombs. Even if it was for only two hours. At the end of the meal Yusuke offers to clear the table, much to Genkai's shock.

"Yusuke, you really shouldn't shock an old woman like me. It could kill me."

Genkai can hear a 'Shut up Grandma' from down the hall and smiles. _No doubt, Ashitare is good for him…_When Yusuke returned, Genkai excused herself and left the two alone.

"Ok. You ready for those two hours of promised rest?"

Ashitare crinkled her nose at the toushin, "You're really going to make me sleep for two hours?"

"You don't have to sleep. You just have to rest and not do any sort of research."

Ashitare looks down into her cup of tea as if trying to divine something from the swirled beverage. She takes another sip and faces Yusuke. "I don't know what to do. The things I do in my leisure at home are normally training related."

"Are you trying to tell me you don't know how to relax?"

The mystic just shrugs, "I could meditate. But…well I was kind of hoping to spend the time with you."

Yusuke hopes the heat rising to his face doesn't show as much as it did on Ashitare's face. He smiles at her and covers her hand with his. "Thought you'd never ask."

Ashitare hadn't realized she was holding her breath until that moment. She relaxes and returns Yusuke's smile. "So what should we do?"

Yusuke's brow furrows in concentration, "We could play tricks on Genkai. We could play some cards or board games. We can take a walk through the forest. We could---"

"A walk sounds nice."

"A walk it is. After you." Yusuke bows low and waves his hand towards the door.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**A walk in the woods**

Yusuke and Ashitare had been walking for quite some time and it was starting to get dark. Ashitare stops in mid stride and eyes Yusuke suspiciously. "Yusuke? How do you know when two hours are up? I feel no sense of time in the Ningenkai."

Yusuke had to think of something quick. He didn't have a watch. In the Makai, you needed no watch. All youkai had a built in sense of time linked with the position of the sun. It was a natural instinct and Yusuke had never been able to translate the ability in the Ningenkai. "Well, since I lived in the Ningenkai for fifteen years, I have a natural link to time here. Don't worry, we're fine."

Yusuke inwardly cringes at the lie. She made him promise, only two hours. But it was such a nice day and she needed to relax so he had decided to take the chance that she would forgive him. He walks back to her and offers his arm. Ashitare looks at him, confused. He snakes his arm around hers and smiles. Ashitare tries so hard not to blush. _His skin is so warm…._ She can feel the pounding in her chest. _This is ridiculous! I'm over 400 years old, I shouldn't be acting this way._ She looks away from him, embarrassed. Yusuke steers them back towards the temple, trying to walk as slow as possible, savoring the feeling of Ashitare at his side.

They enter by the garden that is so lovingly tended to by Yukina. Yusuke picks a blossom with lavender and white petals. He places it behind Ashitare's ear, admiring how the lavender sets off her blue eyes and the white petals seem to blend right in with her hair. _So beautiful…._

"Did you say something?"

Yusuke froze. Did he say that out loud, or could she read his thoughts? He looks at her, not knowing what to do. Tell the truth? What if she doesn't think of him that way? Then he'd look stupid. But what if she did feel the same way, and was just waiting for him? _And this is why I haven't bothered to date. I suck at this!_ He decides to risk telling her the truth.

"I said, you're beautiful."

Ashitare looks up at him, a smile slowly coming to her face. Yusuke brushes his fingers along her silky white hair, following it all the way down her arm, until he reaches her hand. He brings her hand up to his lips and kisses it lightly. His voice is a whisper when he speaks.

"I want to kiss you."

The words wash over Ashitare, like a gentle breeze. She wants him to kiss her, but she's scared. It had been over 200 years since she'd felt this way about anyone. But all her fear disappeared when she looked into those eyes. Those warm, inviting eyes.

"You just did."

Yusuke cups her face in his rough hands, the feel of them sending shivers down her body. He leans in and gently brushes his lips against hers, then presses the kiss a little further. Ashitare gasps, parting her lips slightly, and feels Yusuke's tongue slip between her lips, exploring her mouth slowly. Then she feels his tongue run along the length of her top lip before kissing her fully on the mouth once more. Yusuke pulls back slightly to catch his breath. Ashitare gazes at Yusuke, a twist of fear in her stomach. She doesn't understanding everything that is happening, but she knows she's not going to hide from it.

Yusuke can't stop the tightening in his chest. He closes his eyes and slides his arms around Ashitare's waist. Her hands are around his neck, fingers sending electric shocks down his spine as she lightly strokes where his hair meets the nape of his neck. He nuzzles the hair at her temple, inhaling the intoxicating fragrance of ringo blossoms and honey, enjoying the feeling of her hair tickling his face.

"Yusuke?"

"Hmmm.."

"I want to kiss you."

Yusuke nuzzles Ashitare's face from her temple down to her waiting lips. She kisses him, a little tentatively at first, then finds herself giving into the passion welling up within her body. Yusuke reacts to her hunger, letting his own guide his hands lower on her hips as he pulls her closer. Ashitare moans as she presses against his strong body. Her hands caress his chest, down to his stomach, then around his waist and up his back. Yusuke groans as each caress by Ashitare sends a wave of heated pleasure through his body. He begins kissing her neck, then lets his tongue trail from the base of her neck to her shoulder, slipping the thin strap of her top over her shoulder and he playfully bites down, causing Ashitare to gasp.

Yusuke pulls back to look at Ashitare. They're both flushed, trying to catch their breath. He can feel his body reacting strongly to her touch. _I've got to stop this. We can't do this now._ He caresses her cheek and wonders if he has ever seen anything as beautiful as Ashitare right now. Her caramel skin seemed to glow, and her eyes were so mesmerizing he had to remember to breathe.

"I want you so much." Yusuke kisses her hard, finding it hard to be separated from her lips. "But…we shouldn't do this now." Yusuke can see the hurt in her eyes before she looks away. "Ash, look at me. If you were just anybody, I wouldn't think twice about bedding you right now. But you're not just anybody to me. Do you understand? I'm not in this for the quick payoff."

"I understand. You're not just anybody to me either Yusuke Urameshi of the Toushin and Reikai Tantei."

Yusuke chuckles as he pulls her to him, her head resting on his chest, his nestled in her hair. Yusuke finally breaks the embrace, kisses her once, lightly, and walks her inside. He watches her walk down the hall and turn towards her room, not the catacombs. When she's out of sight, Yusuke runs his fingers through his hair and wonders how he's going to get rid of this excess energy.

_To be continued…._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the YYH characters, but I do reserve the rights to Takashi Ashitare. She's **_my_** little mystic.

**A/N:** Another short Chapter! Sorry!

**Of Mystics and Youkai**

**Chapter 9**

Ashitare awoke before sunrise and tried to perform her morning ritual, but thoughts of Hiei kept distracting her. She was starting to let guilt over last night take over. She should have gone back to the catacombs after leaving Yusuke. But she had been so wrapped up in her own desires, she forgot the promise she made to her friend.

So here she was, in the dimly lit catacombs, painstakingly tracing references to casts or incantations involving non-healing wounds, energy barrier spells or fire spells. She had brought food and drink with her so she wouldn't be tempted to leave.

She didn't know how long she had been down here, but she was getting hungry and all her supplies were gone. She had looked through half the library and only found two possible remedies. Disheartened, Ashitare decided it was time to take a break. She grabs the books and heads back up to the temple. When she opens the door, the temple is dark and silent. _How long was I down there?_ Ashitare sighs and heads for the kitchen to grab a snack before going to bed. As she walks to her room, she hears a faint noise coming from outside. Peering out the window, she sees a shadowed figure practicing with a sylvan sword in the courtyard. She leans against the window frame and watches Yusuke go through the various stances and attacks. His technique isn't the best, but it has promise. _Didn't even know he knew how to hold a sword._ Ashitare watches him for a few more moments, her eyes lingering on his bare chest beaded with sweat, and his strong arms tense with gripping the sword. Ashitare lets out a small sigh and quietly goes off to bed.

Yusuke had noticed Ashitare's ki signature as soon as she came upstairs. Genkai had convinced him to leave her be this afternoon. He had barely slept the night before. After Ashitare left him, he had to find a way to get rid of all the frustration built up inside him from being around her, so he worked out for the rest of the night, then went for a run in the woods first thing in the morning. He didn't like what she was doing to herself, but he supposed distracting her for his own selfish reasons wasn't the best plan either. So he let her stay cloistered all day and trained with Genkai. But even a full day's training with hardly any sleep wasn't enough to tire him out. He still had pent up energy. He was relieved when he felt Ashitare leave the window. Being around her right now would not help.

He didn't know what was going on between them, but once they left for the Makai, he was sure things were going to come to a screeching halt. He had to be back at Raizen's and she would be working on a remedy for Hiei. There would be no time together. _Probably just as well_. His life was a lot simpler when it was just him. Look what happened with Keiko. But Ashitare was different. She was a demon, like him. She could take care of herself. And when he was with her, he was completely at ease, and happy. _To say nothing of the physical attraction._

Maybe time spent away from her would make him realize it's just an infatuation. Maybe he would forget about that beautiful face, silky white hair, and those eyes. Those blue eyes that sometimes seem to see right into him. He would forget about caressing the smooth, hot skin…_Ash…._

"Aaahhhh!"

Yusuke threw the sword aside and began gathering as much energy around him as possible. The entire courtyard was awash in a pale blue light as Yusuke's ki glowed brighter and brighter. His body was so tense, he was so frustrated. He aimed his hands above his head, ready to use his shotgun.

Ashitare felt the surge immediately. She had just laid down when she felt Yusuke's presence slam into her mind. He was frustrated, tense and his ki was becoming volatile. She leapt out of bed, robe in hand and raced towards the courtyard. Just as she reached the doorway to outside, Yusuke released the stored energy into the night sky. It took a few moments for Ashitare to blink the brightness from her eyes. She slowly made her way towards Yusuke. She found him lying on the ground, staring blankly up at the sky.

"Yusuke? Are you alright?"

She kneels down next to him and brushes a few damp strands of hair from his forehead. _Damn, I can't escape it. Even that small touch gives me shivers._ He looks up into Ashitare's beautiful face, full of concern for him now. _If only she knew…_Yusuke sits up and kneels in front of Ashitare holding her hands in his, lightly running his fingers across the back of her hands. _So soft…_

"Do you feel better now?"

Her voice had a hint of humor in it, but Yusuke couldn't manage the same tone. He just mumbled his response.

"Well, I definitely don't feel worse."

"What was that all about?"

Yusuke didn't know what to tell her. He was frustrated over having to go back to the Makai and not seeing her? Even though he said take it slow all he could think about was bedding her? He can't look at her, and all the thoughts in his head are overlapping. Ashitare lifts Yusuke's face to hers and gives him a soft kiss.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me."

"I wouldn't know what to say even if I wanted to."

"Then I'll just be here for you. If you want me."

Yusuke starts at her words. _If you want me._ Yusuke runs his fingers through Ashitare's hair, following it down her arm, until they come to the exposed leg coming out from under her robe. He watches his hand slowly slide from her knee up to the opening of her robe. He stops when he hears Ashitare gasp, but he doesn't withdraw his hand.

"Yusuke…." Ashitare waits for a response, but he won't look at her or speak. "Please look at me."

Yusuke refuses her request. He just sits there, mute, with his hand sitting on her thigh. She doesn't know what is going on, but she's tired, and doesn't want to wait around and find out. Ashitare gets up and walks back towards the temple.

A voice inside Yusuke's head is yelling at him to stop Ashitare from leaving. But he has no idea of how to explain himself. He has no idea how to tell her---

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

Ashitare stops. His voice is just a whisper, but she hears it clearly. _I think I'm falling in love with you._ She turns to face him, but he is still on his knees, head down. She walks over and kneels down behind him. She lays her head against his back and wraps her arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Then why did you say it?"

"Because….it's how I feel."

"Yusuke, you should never be sorry for how you feel."

"I…I've only loved one other woman. She was my best friend throughout childhood and we kinda just fit together at the time, ya know? But you?" Yusuke turns around and looks at Ashitare, holding her face in his hands, "I have never met anyone like you. You make me feel……everything. One look from you sends me up to the stars or down to the seventh level of Hell. I want to spend all my time with you and when we're apart, my body aches. I know we only met a few weeks back, but it feels like I've known you my whole life. Ash, I…I…"

Yusuke's eyes plead with Ashitare to read all the things he can't put into words and not think him totally insane. Ashitare runs her trembling fingers over Yusuke's lips.

"Why are you shaking?"

"I'm scared too."

"Of what?"

"That this will be just another dream and I'm going to wake up tangled in my sheets, alone."

Yusuke can't take it anymore. He grabs Ashitare and kisses her passionately. His mouth is so hungry for hers, his hands roam over every part of her body. He grabs a handful of Ashitare's hair and pulls her head back, allowing his mouth easy access to her neck. He feels the heat building in her body. He hears a soft moan escape Ashitare's lips and he brings her mouth back to his. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls Ashitare onto his lap. Ashitare immediately understands the extent of Yusuke's passion as she feels his rigid sex urgently pressing against his pants.

There is no question in Ashitare's mind now of Yusuke's feelings for her. She kisses her way down his neck, tasting his salty skin. Her mind reels as Yusuke pulls down one side of her robe and roughly fondles her breast, pinching a nipple. She bites down on his shoulder to stifle a moan. The bite blows away any willpower Yusuke had left. He lays her down on a nearby bed of grass and completely opens her robe. Ashitare watches Yusuke remove his pants, his body outlined by the moonlight. As the full length of their naked bodies meet, Ashitare shudders despite the heat Yusuke's body is giving off. Ashitare and Yusuke become oblivious to their surroundings. Neither one of them is thinking about anything other than how much they crave each other.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Ash? You can't fall asleep. We can't stay out here. Ash?"

"Mmm? Why not?"

"Because the sun is coming up."

"Can you reach my wrist and untie the taraa please?"

Yusuke removes the taraa from Ashitare's wrist and hands it to the half-conscious mystic. He watches in wonder as the small piece of fabric grows exponentially to a more appropriate size that will fully cover their bodies. She had done the same thing to cover four of them on the mission, but it still amazed him. He feels the fabric rest lightly on his body and face, and then it slowly fades away. Confident that they wouldn't be discovered come daylight, Yusuke kisses Ashitare on the forehead and falls asleep.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Hey, I found something!"

Ashitare disentangles herself from the pile of books she managed to bury herself in and makes her way over to Yusuke. When they woke up in the courtyard this morning, he said he would help her research in the catacombs if she promised to spend the night with him in the temple. She had agreed on the condition that there would be no playing around and only research was to be done. She rounds a corner to find the stack of scrolls she had given him sprawled everywhere. She gingerly makes her way over to Yusuke trying not to step on any of the ancient papers. She finally reaches Yusuke and peers down at the scroll.

" What did you find?"

"I found two of the symbols in this scroll. Fire and non-healing wounds."

Ashitare moves the scroll closer to her and examines the writing. Some of the symbols are faded and tough to make out, but it definitely mentions two of the three key symbols. There is something else about, what? Water? No, not just water, but…a water compound perhaps? She furrows her brow trying to pull the meaning of the ancient symbols from her brain.

"I can't quite make everything out, but it's worth looking into. Put it in the pile to take with us."

Ashitare turns to make her way back to her pile of books when Yusuke grabs her wrist. "Hey. Don't I get a reward or something?"

She leans in and gives him a deep kiss, brushing his hands away as he repeatedly tries to pull her into his lap. She looks down at him, a stern look on her face. "You promised."

"I know."

Yusuke turns his attention to the next scroll. Ashitare hesitates before rounding the corner. "Hey Yusuke. Thank you."

She smiles and blows him a kiss. Yusuke gives her a wink and looks back down at the ancient writing he can't read. As he scans for the assigned symbols, he feels a light kiss in his cheek. He jerks his head up, expecting to see Ashitare standing there. But he's alone. _She actually "blew" me a kiss!_ He returns to his scanning, a smile on his face.

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the YYH characters, but I do reserve the rights to Takashi Ashitare. She's **_my_** little mystic.

**Of Mystics and Youkai**

**Chapter 10**

**Fire and Ice – part one**

Ashitare approaches her friends' territory with a feeling of dread. She hadn't seen them in almost two weeks and her last message sphere was not returned. She had supplies to tryfive different remedies, assuming Kurama could produce certain necessary plants. She let Kurama's plant verify her presence and proceeded to the tree dwelling just over the next ridge. As she approached, she saw Kurama walking towards her, looking tired. She offered a smile.

"Hello Kurama." The youko embraces her with a warm hug. But when Ashitare tries to pull away, he won't let go. She can feel the shaking taking over his body. "Kurama?"

"He's gone."

"What!"

"He said he wasn't going to wait around and feel helpless so he left." Kurama pulls back suddenly, tears streaming down his cheeks, with a look of incredulity on his face. "Can you believe he actually drugged me with my own plants!"

Ashitare looks up at her friend and gives him a sheepish smile. "Yes?"

The kitsune snorts and a crooked smile plays across his face, "Me too."

Kurama sinks down to the ground, playing with a piece of grass. Ashitare sits down next to him and puts her arm around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

"When?"

"Two days ago."

"Where?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know. Said something about Shigure's lab. But that was destroyed ages ago."

"Why didn't you follow?"

"Damn flame head dosed me up so much I slept for a whole day. It still took me until this afternoon to completely clear my head. I couldn't find a trace of him so I waited here for you since your last message said you'd be here today."

"Here I am."

"Right on time."

"What do you want to do?"

"Ring his neck."

"Before that."

"Kick his ass."

"Before that."

Heavy sigh of resignation. "Go ask Mukuro if she's seen him."

"That's a start. Let's go."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Fire and Ice – part two**

Ashitare never wanted to do that again. And when she got her hands on Hiei, she was going to make him pay for this. She was racing away from Mukuro's castle with Kurama trapped in her taraa. _Gods know what kind of damage he's doing in there!_ She didn't expect the meeting to go smoothly, but she didn't think she was going to have to come between two battlingdemons either. Ashitare is moving as quickly as possible. She isn't sure how much longer she can keep her energy up. She is putting on a good show in case anybody, mainly Mukuro, is watching.

She can't believe how quickly things got out of hand. One minute she and Kurama are sitting across from Mukuro, and the next, Kurama and Mukuro are tearing the place apart trying to kill each other. The relationship between Kurama and Mukuro is tense at best. And the conversation proved that. Neither one of them wanting to say anything the other could use to their advantage, but trying to find out information at the same time. _Childish demons!_ So Ashitare had taken over the conversation. But Mukuro insisted on taking jabs at Kurama. The prideful youko lost it when Mukuro had said, point blank, that if Kurama couldn't keep his fire demon satisfied he should send him to her.

The next few moments were a blur as plants and energy blasts filled the air. Ashitare was knocked back into a corner by a ricocheting energy blast. She looked out at the mayhem from the safety of the corner to assess the situation. She knew talking them down was out of the question. She was still trying to figure out what to do when Mukuro gained an advantage over Kurama with a solid blow to his head. She aimed and fired on the dazed youko. Ashitare sprinted into action and blocked the blast with her soulsword.

"My fight is not with you mystic. Move out of the way!"

"No! We came here for answers only! Please stand down!"

Mukuro's only answer was laughter. Ashitare found herself the new target of the crazed demon ruler. Ashitare was so occupied with Mukuro she didn't notice Kurama in the shadows. He had positioned himself behind Mukuro and launched himself at her back, razor sharp claws extended and ready. Ashitare saw the blur of silverand quickly launched herself at Mukuro from the other side, hoping the woman would easily dodge her offensive, thus avoiding Kurama's as well. She wanted no one's blood spilled here. Her fake worked. Mukuro dodged the attack and Kurama's kitsune reflexes allowed him to avoid the incoming Ashitare. Kurama shot her a deadly look and returned his attention to Mukuro.

Ashitare tried repeatedly to stop the two demons from fighting by blocking attacks from both demons meant for the other. She even had to return attacks just to defend herself. Her frustration at the whole situation reached its breaking point when she was almost beheaded by Mukuro in a blind rage as she attacked Kurama's plants. She let the soulsword disappear. She started gathering her energy. A strong wind whipped shattered pieces of furniture around the room. Kurama and Mukuro momentarily stopped their struggle to observe the mystic, glowing blue, then white with energy.

"This will end **_now_**!"

Ashitare let the energy spread out from her, encompassing all, until it filled the room. Then she let it explode. She didn't wait for the smoke to clear. She sensed Kurama immediately. She quickly moved to his side, confident he was ok, she put him in her taraa. Then she dashed to where Mukuro was standing, shakily, and hit her with a Soul Binder cast. She knew the powerful ruler would break the cast, but not until she and Kurama were at a safe distance. She faced Mukuro with glinting eyes, her voice low and menacing.

"We only came here for answers. Hiei is badly wounded and we need to find him before it's too late. I don't give a shit that you and Kurama hate each other. But if you have delayed me…..if I do not reach Hiei in time, I promise you, I will kill you. I don't care who you are."

And with that, Ashitare jumped out the window and started for the woods. She was now far enough out of Mukuro's territory she jumped up into a tree and sat down, exhausted. She momentarily debates letting Kurama out now, or getting some rest first. She opts for now to get the yelling over with. She unties the taraa from around her wrist and lays it on the branch. She lifts it up to reveal a seething fox demon.

"Go ahead. Yell all you want. Just let me rest awhile."

Kurama looks over at Ashitare, murder in his eyes. But when he sees his friend leaning against the trunk, breathing heavy, cuts on her face, her ki signature low, his anger vanishes. He would have to deal with Mukuro later. He ties the taraa around her wrist then pulls her into his arms, cradling her like a child. He brushes away the hair in her face and kisses her forehead.

"I'm sorry. What can I do?"

"Promise me I'll never have to do that again."

"I promise."

"Good. Now let me rest. You bitches wore me out."

Kurama chuckles and watches the mystic fall into a deep, healing sleep.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ashitare is looking out over a great expanse of white. _Snow?_ In the distance she sees the dead floating world of the Koorime. A twinkling light catches her eye. She sprints down the slope and lightly skips over the snow, barely leaving an indentation as she runs. As she approaches the source of the twinkling light, she can feel the cold penetrate her clothes, then her skin, until finally her skin is covered in a thin layer of frost. She can barely feel her body when she reaches the source of the light. It's a tear gem, suspended on a chain. _Hiei? Hiei!_ She frantically looks for the fire demon but sees no trace of life or even mounds in the snow to indicate a buried body. She tries reaching out to sense him. Something catches in the back of her mind and she looks down at her feet. There, barely visible to the naked eye, is a small spot of black on the snow. She reaches down to pick it up, but it appears to be attached to something under the snow. _No. No. No!_ Ashitare begins to frantically dig.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ashitare's mumbling wakes Kurama. He gently nudges her to try and wake her up. It was time they get going anyway.

"Ashi? Ashi, wake up."

"Hiei!"

Ashitare's eyes fly open and she's gasping for air. Kurama jumps back to another branch.

"Were you having a nightmare?"

Ashitare turns wide eyes to Kurama. She is trying to get her breathing under control. She can still feel the cold stinging her body. "I know where Hiei is."

"How?"

"Vision."

She springs down to the ground and starts running. Kurama jumps down and chases after her.

"Ashi! What happened? What did you see?"

"Hiei. Below Koorime city. He's buried in snow Kurama. He's dying."

Ashitare picks up speed and dashes ahead of Kurama. The stunned youko keeps pace, the whole time his stomach turning in knots. _She must be wrong. I'd know if Hiei were…_Then Kurama remembers she said he _is_ dying. Not, _he's dead_. His mind is racing with all sorts of terrible possibilities when Ashitare grabs his arm and yanks him out of stride.

"We'll never make it this way. How's your energy?"

"100. Why?"

"I'm going to try a transport there. I'll probably need some of your energy to transport us out."

Kurama nods and wraps his arms around the mystic. She begins to collect energy, Kurama can feel her body heating up with the power required for the cast. Kurama sees a flash of blue light and the next thing he sees is a sheet of white snow. The cold wind rips the breath right out of them. Ashitare pushes away from Kurama and starts looking around to get her bearings. She sees the Koorime city in the sky. And it's close. She races towards the giant floating rock, her senses reaching out for Hiei and her eyes scanning for the tell tale twinkling light.

"There!"

Ashitare makes a dog-leg right towards the glint she sees out of the corner of her eye. As soon as Kurama notices the light he runs past Ashitare towards it. He stops and sees the tear gem necklace lying in the snow. As he picks it up, his senses are assaulted with a violent wave of cold and ice. He reels back from shock and Ashitare is there to catch him. She steadies Kurama then drops to her knees in the snow and begins digging furiously.

"Here! Quickly!"

Kurama is immediately by her side, shoving aside armfuls of snow. It doesn't take them long to uncover Hiei enough to pull him out. His skin feels cold and lifeless, his eyes are frozen shut. Kurama holds him to his body and the cold from Hiei becomes painful against his skin.

"Ashi! Do something! Get us to Genkai's!"

"I'm not sure I can cross worlds. Maybe if we--"

Kurama looks up at her, the pain too much for her to look at. She lowers her eyes to Hiei. _Hiei…. _Ashitare looks back into Kurama's eyes, determined to get them to Genkai's. She wraps her arms around Kurama and begins gathering energy. She won't be able to make it alone. She needs more energy. As if reading her mind Kurama yells above the howling winds.

"Take it! Just get us there!"

Ashitare reaches into Kurama and starts siphoning his energy for the cast. Kurama's eyes are getting heavy from the loss of ki. He holds tight to Hiei as everything goes black.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Fire and Ice – part three**

Ashitare watches as the bright blue light gives way to darkness. She blinks her eyes a few times to clear her vision. She sees…trees? The temple! They were in Genkai's courtyard, and it was nighttime. Ashitare lets go of Kurama and starts staggering for the door, yelling for Genkai.

Genkai finds Ashitare on her knees, halfway up the stairs. In the distance she sees Kurama and what was probably Hiei, nestled in his arms. She reaches down to help Ashitare.

"Are you all right? What happened?"

"I'm fine. Help Hiei. Found him frozen in the snow below Koorime city."

Genkai goes over to help Hiei but is unable to get Kurama to let go. His limbs are tense, frozen and wrapped protectively around his frozen fire demon.

"I need your help!"

Ashitare manages to stagger back to the frozen lovers. She places her hands on Kurama and slowly builds up a small amount of energy to thaw his limbs. She starts talking out loud to him.

"Kurama. It's ok. You need to let go of Hiei. Let go so we can heal him. Please, Kurama, you must let go…"

Genkai finally unhinges Kurama's arms and lifts Hiei out. Ashitare looks at Genkai for instructions. "Leave him. I need you." Ashitare obediently follows the woman into the temple although she has no idea how she is able to move. She really can't feel her body. _Maybe that's a good thing right now._ "Call Yukina. Her number is next to the phone."

"Phone?"

"You've never used a phone, have you?" Ashitare shakes her head numbly. "Then go get blankets from the closet. Then go boil three large pots of water." When Ashitare returns from her duties, she finds Kurama, looking distraught, kneeling at Hiei's head. Ashitare goes over and strokes Kurama's hair. It was still very cold. Genkai's voice snaps Ashitare out of her daze. "Ok you two. How much energy ya got left?"

"Whatever you need."

Ashitare silently nods in agreement with the kitsune.

"Who has more ki right now? Kurama? Ok, place your hands on his chest and use your energy to slowly, very slowly, generate heat into his body. You, bring the pots of water here, I'm going to fetch some towels."

When Ashitare returns, Genkai has placed a thick blanket on Hiei. Then she and Genkai soak the towels and place them on top of the blanket, then put another blanket on top of the towels.

"I can feel the heat coming through. But Genkai…What about his….what about the…heart?"

Kurama barely chokes out the last word. Ashitare's heart ached for him. She turns to look at Genkai who doesn't look like she has good news. "Right now, we have to thaw his body. If his Koorime genes kicked in as he was being frozen, his heart should have gone into some sort of stasis. When he's thawed out, his heart will start right up. If not…"

Genkai looks away from the pained youko's face. Ashitare puts her hands on Kurama's shoulders. "It will start up."

"Alright fox. Take a rest. I'll keep him warm for awhile."

Kurama slowly removes his hands from Hiei and sinks back onto his haunches. Ashitare wraps her arms around him, trying to offer some sort of comfort. She starts looking around the room, trying to distract her eyes from the scene in front of her. She sees Hiei's clothes, thrown about the room in their rush to strip him of the frozen garments. She lets go of Kurama and walks over to pick up his shirt, neatly folding the ragged thing. A small smile plays across her lips as she remembers the last time Kurama tried to get Hiei to wear something other than black. It hadn't been pretty. Entertaining, yes. But not pretty. She bends down to pick up his pants and a small bag falls to the floor. She reaches for the bag and opens it, pulling out a small piece of crystal. It isn't like anything she's ever seen. It was blue gray in color, with tiny bits of silvery specks strewn throughout.

"Kurama, do you recognize this?"

Kurama reached up and caught the piece thrown at him. He turned it over in his hand a few times frowning, then shrugged his shoulders and looked at Ashitare, "No. Never seen anything like it."

"Hiei has a bag of them."

"Let me see that." Ashitare brings a piece over for the woman to examine. Genkai frowns, and then her eyes suddenly go wide. "It can't be. How did he do it?

Kurama's ears perked up as he turned to face Genkai, "What do you know?"

"Those are pieces of the floating city. The Koorime city is built on a bed of Azurite. It is thought to be indestructible. Many enemies have tried to destroy the foundation, but no one has ever succeeded. I've never even heard of someone being able to knick it. Somehow, it seems our Forbidden Child has managed the feat. The questions remain, why and how."

Ashitare stared at the piece in her hand, trying to study its Majik properties, "I've never heard of Azurite crystal."

"It's not a crystal. It's some sort of water derivative. A creation of one of the ancients."

"Water? How could water be turned into something so strong?"

"Nobody knows. The Koorime guarded their secrets well as you know. Compound that with the fact that you can barely scratch it, and you can see the dilemma."

Ashitare turns her attention back to the piece of water. _Water?_ The thought keeps circling in her head until something Genkai said comes slamming into her thoughts. Compound. _Compound?_ Why is she haunted by that word? She keeps wracking her brain and can't think of anything. She decides to try a different approach. She sits down and closes her eyes, still holding the Azurite. She clears her mind of all thought, and lets her subconscious find the answer she is looking for.

The first thing she notices is the smell of dank air. She looks around, but can't see anything. Then she hears Yusuke's voice. _Don't I get a reward or something?_ The sentence repeats in her mind over and over. But what did it have to do with the words 'water' and 'compound'? _Don't I get a reward?_

"The scroll!"

Genkai and Kurama jump as Ashitare springs to her feet, yelling about a scroll. Before she can answer any of their inquiries, she disappears into her taraa. Moments later she reappears with a scroll, unraveling it as she walks over to the table.

"Yusuke found this scroll when we were searching the catacombs. It referenced fire and non-healing wounds and mentioned something about a water compound. Here! One of the required ingredients is a water compound containing salt, no, not salt. Containing…yeah, containing salt of the Makai."

"Salt of the Makai?"

Ashitare shrugged. She turns her attention back to the scroll. The spell seemed simple enough if they could get the ingredients.

"I sense Yukina here. May be she can shed some light on the subject."

And with those words the petite Koorime entered the room, her face streaked with tears and worry. She goes to Hiei's side and feels his skin. It feels cool, but not frozen. She looks at Genkai for answers, but it's Ashitare who speaks.

"We found him buried in the snow below the floating city. We brought him back here and have been trying to thaw him out."

Yukina looked at Kurama, her brow furrowed, her voice a little accusing, "What was he doing there? Kurama?"

"He drugged me then took off. We think he went to retrieve this."

Yukina stared at the piece of blue/grey crystal handed to her. As she turned it over in her hand, her eyes went wide and she looked up to Ashitare. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Azurite. We think he went to get it to perform a reversal spell. I have a scroll that mentions something about a water compound containing 'salt of the Makai'. Is that Azurite?"

"I'm not sure. I thought Azurite was indestructible."

Kurama smirked at the Koorime princess. "Hiei would just see that as a challenge, you know that."

Everybody smiled at the thought. It was true. Tell Hiei he couldn't do something, and he would prove you wrong, or die trying.

"What should I do?" Ashitare looked around at everyone in the room.

"We have to try."

"I'm with the fox."

"I trust you."

Ashitare flew out the door to prepare the spell. It didn't take her long to find most of the ingredients and return to the room. When she entered, she found Kurama and Yukina in tears. "Oh no. Please--"

"His heart started a few moments ago. Looks like the hothead is gonna make it."

Ashitare smiles and feels tears welling up in her eyes. She wipes them away and goes to work preparing the spell.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hiei felt cold. So cold. He couldn't get his body to generate any heat. Was he finally going to die? Like this? Alone? Not even honorably in battle? And what about Kurama? The thought of his lover's warm body banished all thoughts of pain and sadness. His mind drifted to thoughts of his fox, as his heart slowly began to stop. _Kurama…._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

There was only darkness and cold. Was this one of the seven levels of hell? The cold, empty feeling of Nothingness? He tried to feel anything. But there was nothing. Can you sleep in Nothingness? Hiei struggled to create anything. Pain, a noise, move his body. Nothing. Just cold and darkness.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Kurama_…Hiei's thoughts were consumed with his kitsune. He couldn't recall the feeling of his skin, but he remembered it being one of the most wonderful feelings. It was smooth, soft and smelled of roses and spice. Hiei thought of wrapping his limbs around the lithe body, and raising his ki to keep them warm. They never needed a fire. Hiei was hot enough for both of them. But the fire that once burned within him was now extinguished. He'd never be able to hold Kurama again or feel the warmth of their bodies pressed together. He would miss the warmth. The heat…the sight of dancing flames. Warm…he could…feel…warmth? Was he imagining it? Had he finally reached his breaking point? No. He could feel heat. Where was it coming from? He was still in total darkness. The heat seemed to surround him. As the heat built in strength, he felt….tingling. An all over tingling that quickly turned into pain. The heat was still building, the pain becoming more acute. What was happening? Another form of punishment?

Hiei thought the heat would consume him when he felt something else. A pounding. A pounding in his chest. His body! He could feel and move his body. He had no place to go that he could see, but he had his body back. Now what?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ashitare knelt at Hiei's head. Genkai and Yukina had declared Hiei stable enough to endure the spell. She prepared the paste required for the spell and Yukina and Kurama had applied it to all the burns on his body. She begins the incantation in a low whisper, clutching a piece of Azurite.

Ashitare had been chanting for over an hour. Kurama can see the sweat pouring down her forehead. She is beginning to tire. Kurama turns his attention back to Hiei. _Please come back to me._ Kurama reaches over to caress his cheek when Yukina grabs his wrist.

"You mustn't interfere with the spell."

Ashitare places her hands on Hiei's head. The blue glow around her envelopes Hiei's body. Her voice rises in pitch and cadence. The glow turns red and then quickly vanishes. Ashitare lets her hands drop to her knees. She feels weak, dizzy. She looks up at Genkai who is saying something to her, but Ashitare can't make out the words. She just wants to sleep. She feels a hand on her shoulder as she closes her eyes.

_To be continued…._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the YYH characters, but I do reserve the rights to Takashi Ashitare. She's **_my_** little mystic.

**A/N:** Final chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it and thank you to all who read and/or reviewed. Always good for the soul. Ashitare's adventures with the YYH gang will continue in a story called _Family_. Look for it to be posted within the next week. Until then…..

**Of Mystics and Youkai**

**Chapter 11**

**Fair Game**

Ashitare opens her eyes to see two large red eyes staring back at her. A smile lights her face as she sees her friend, alive and free of burns. "Hiei. Oh thank the gods."

"No, thank you." The fire demon leans in and kisses her on the forehead.

"Oh good, you're awake. I brought tea."

Ashitare sits up and accepts the steaming drink. She carefully sips the tea and enjoys the feeling of the hot liquid washing through her body. Then she hands the cup back to Kurama as she stands up and walks over to Hiei, giving him a big hug. She squeezes him tightly and feels his warmth wrapping around her. She breaks the hug and smiles at him, right before she punches him in the jaw. The shocked youkai staggers backward, hand on his jaw. He turns shocked eyes to her, demanding an explanation. Ashitare paces back and forth in front of Hiei, her hands flying about as she relays the details of her and Kurama's adventures.

"Are you insane! Do you know what you put Kurama through? Do you know what you put me through? Did Kurama tell you what happened at Mukuro's? Hmm? If you had just told me about the information you found, none of this would have happened!"

Hiei turned narrowed eyes to Kurama, "What happened at Mukuro's?"

"Oh nothing much. Just two growndemons acting like kits fighting over the last scrap of Larank fat. I was caught between the two of them and was forced to disable them both. I don't think I made a friend in Mukuro."

Hiei snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, "Nobody makes a friend of Mukuro. You're either loyal and obey, or you're fair game."

"Welcome to the fair game side!"

Ashitare and Kurama laugh. Hiei just rolls his eyes and takes another sip of tea.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**The Blue Box**

It felt good to be home. Hiei was home and healthy, and no doubt paying for the little stunt he pulled on Kurama. Ashitare approached the entrance to her house and saw a blue box sitting under a bush. She looks around, but doesn't sense anybody. When she picks the box up, her senses are immediately overwhelmed with feelings of Yusuke. She smiles and clutches the box to her heart as she goes inside.

Ashitare sinks into her bed, relishing the comfy softness of the bedding. She lies there a few moments enjoying the quiet until the suspense is too much for her. She had to open the blue box. She lifts the lid and finds a hand mirror inside. It's made of ivory and has a carving on the back. It shows a woman with a slight smile, peeking out from behind a piece of billowing cloth. _My taraa._ She admires the cream colored image and then turns it over to look at the mirror. _Yusuke…_

Ashitare goes to put the mirror back in the box when she sees a small piece of paper nestled in the tissue.

_Dear Ash,_

_Sorry I couldn't deliver this in person, but you're not home. Or you're ignoring me. Please not be home. I hope you like my little gift. I found an oni who works with ivory and got him to make this for you. You're the most beautiful vision in all four worlds and I just wanted you to see that. I'll try stopping by again in a few weeks._

_Until then, I remain achingly yours,_

_Yusuke_

_Ps – hope you liked the blue box_.

Ashitare nestles back into her bed and falls asleep, clutching her mirror and note.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Epilogue**

Yusuke was bored. He just wanted to go home. But Raizen insisted on coming to this gods damned place again tonight. He managed to beg out of it last time, but was caught off guard this afternoon and couldn't think of an appropriate excuse. So here he was, sitting in a corner, trying not to watch the grotesque scene in front of him. Raizen, drunk as usual, was surrounded by sycophants and whores.

Yusuke looks down into his drink and wonders if it's time for a change. But what kind of change? He can't go work for either of the other two rulers of the Makai. And he had to do something. Border patrol? Maybe. _If only Ash were here instead of halfway across the Makai. Or better yet, if only I were there with her._ Yusuke sighs and downs the rest of his ale. He leans his head back and closes his eyes, thinking of the white-haired mystic.

"Yusuke sweetie, wake up!"

Yusuke opens his eyes to see Kanna, the one youkai in this place he liked. She's smiling warmly and holding another drink out for him. He takes the drink and winks at her.

"Thanks Kanna. Just what I need."

"Are you sure that's all you need?"

The pretty youkai sits down on his lap and nuzzles his ear, nibbling slightly. Yusuke closes his eyes and lets the small pleasure wash over him. He waits for her to stop, then offers her a boyish smile.

"I'm sure. But thanks. I appreciate you looking out for me."

Kanna gives Yusuke a quick kiss on the cheek and heads back to wait on other customers. Yusuke watches her disappear into the mob around the bar and then stares at the fresh drink. _Why not?_ Yusuke downs the drink quickly and then gets up and heads for the door.

The fresh night air feels good. So does the quiet. He looks up at the stars, wondering what Ashitare is doing right now. He had stopped by to see Hiei and Kurama on his way back from Ashitare's to see how his friends were doing. He had heard about her and Kurama's run in with Mukuro on his way back from dropping off the mirror and wished he could have been there to see that. _I bet she could beat Mukuro in a one-on-one. I know she can beat Kurama._ And then there was Hiei. He gave him a dirty look the entire time he was there. Normally, he wouldn't think anything of it, but this time Yusuke sensed that the fire demon meant it. He didn't get a chance to ask Kurama about it before he left though. _Oh well, a mystery for another day._

Yusuke was about to head back in to baby-sit Raizen when he saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. He reaches out and doesn't sense anything malicious. As a matter of fact, he doesn't sense anything at all. He stares at the empty space a few moments longer and decides to forget about it and go inside. Just as the door is about to close behind him, he feels a wave of heat wash over him. He goes back outside, senses alert for anything. The wave of heat hits him again. But it seems to come from the right. He starts off down the street cautiously. When he stops to scan the area, another wave hits him. Only this time it feels different. It feels…good? He follows in the direction of the wave, heading out of town. He knows he's being lured, but he has to find out by whom, and why. Besides, it was better than hanging out with Raizen. Wave after wave hits him, pulling him towards his would-be captor.

Yusuke stops a few feet before the woods. _How stupid am I feeling tonight?_ Yusuke smiles to himself and enters the woods. _Pretty stupid._ His senses aren't picking up anything unusual, just the normal wildlife. He's about to give up and return to Raizen when he stops dead in his tracks. He can feel the blade pressed against his throat. Then a body presses up against his back. He can feel the warm breath in his ear as the mysterious youkai speaks.

"What's a pretty youkai like you doing wandering the woods alone?"

The voice sends chills through Yusuke's body. It's cold, controlled and full of malice. As he's deciding how best to handle this situation, a familiar smell wafts his way. Ringo blossoms. _Ash…_ Yusuke shakes the thought from his head and concentrates on the sword at his throat. Before he can respond, the stranger slips a hand around his chest, running its hand across his chest, then down over his stomach, stopping right at the top of his pants. Yusuke doesn't wait for an opening. He sends a blast out from his body, knocking over a few trees.

He scans the woods looking for his assailant. He sees nothing in the wreckage, but a noise up in the trees catches his attention. It's laughter. He looks up to see a cloaked figure sitting on a branch, feet dangling, katana swinging playfully.

"That wasn't very nice. Did my hand not please you?"

"Not in the least. Now tell me who you are you pervert before I decide I don't care and just kill you."

The cloaked figure sheaths its sword and leaps down, landing a few yards from Yusuke, in a crouched position. The figure clears its throat and slowly removes the hood, allowing long white tresses to spill down the youkai's back and face.

"Ash?"

Ashitare looks up at Yusuke, a playful smile on her face. She can't help but let a small giggle escape her lips. She slowly stands and walks toward the stunned Yusuke. Ashitare reaches out and caresses his chest as before, only she grabs the top of his pants and pulls him the rest of the way to her. _His body feels so good._ She kisses him hungrily, devouring his whole mouth with hers.

It only takes Yusuke a few moments to get over his shock and realize it's truly Ashitare. He grabs the mystic, lifts her slightly and pins her against a tree, his voice low, hoarse.

"Subata."

Ashitare only moans as Yusuke runs his tongue down her neck. She slips her hand under his shirt, feeling the hot smooth skin.

"Couldn't just write, like a normal girlfriend?"

Yusuke pulls her cloak off and throws it to the ground. He slips the strap to her dress down her arm, revealing her breast. His tongue circles the already hard nipple, then he lightly grazes it with his fangs. Ashitare squirms with pleasure within his grasp.

"You put a blade to my throat?"

Yusuke pulls Ashitare roughly away from the tree and picks her up, depositing her on the discarded cloak. Ashitare watches as Yusuke pulls his shirt off, and then begins unbuckling his pants. She can feel the weight of his stare as his eyes roam over her body. Ashitare sits up, kneeling in front of Yusuke and lifts her dress over her head. Yusuke grabs two handfuls of her hair and pulls her head back, exposing her neck to his eager lips.

Yusuke lets his mouth skim the length of her neck, stopping to kiss the delicate juncture of her neck and shoulder. Ashitare revels in the softness of the gesture. Then her breath catches in her throat as Yusuke bites down. She can feel the fangs pierce her flesh, the sensation a mixture of pain and pleasure. She knows what this means. He has marked her as his. She now belonged to him. A small moan escapes her lips.

"Yusuke…"

No other words are spoken as the lovers cling to each other, satisfying the desire in their hearts.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"I missed you Yusuke Urameshi of the Tou---"

Yusuke cuts off the formal oration with a deep kiss. Ashitare just giggles and snuggles in closer under the cloak. "I missed you too."

"So, was that the dive where Kuwabara says you whore around?"

"I did not whore around! Why won't anybody believe me?"

Ashitare just laughs and nuzzles his ear. "I believe you. I saw you turn that youko away tonight."

Yusuke sits up, face burning, eyes wide with shock. "You were spying on me!"

"No, baka! That's not my style." She gives Yusuke a look of indignation as she continues. "I walked into the bar looking for you. One of the guards at Raizen's said you would be there. But when I spotted you, some youko was sitting on you making herself at home with your ear. Now I will admit to wanting to tear both yours and hers eyes out in a fit of jealous rage. I'm surprised you didn't sense me then and there. She must be good."

Yusuke squeaks a small protest, but Ashitare raises her hand for quiet. "But I pulled myself together quickly and waited at the bar to see what would happen." Ashitare brings herself up to kneel in front of Yusuke, their noses almost touching, a smile on her face. "And you sent her away. So I left and decided to wait for you outside." She gives Yusuke a quick kiss and sits back down, a frown on her face. "It was too noisy in there. How do you stand it?"

"Lots of ale."

Yusuke lies back down to face Ashitare, running his fingers through her hair, and then down the length of her torso, coming to rest on her hip. He can feel the desire building in him again. But not here. He let himself lose control earlier; he had missed her so much. But they should go back to Raizen's. Yusuke stands up and offers Ashitare a hand up.

"C'mon, let's get going."

"Where?"

"Back to Raizen's. Unless you already have a place to stay?"

Ashitare lifts her wrist to indicate her taraa. "I always have a place to stay."

Yusuke grabs Ashitare to him and kisses her deeply, then lingers a few moments letting his tongue slide along her lips. "That's right. With me."

"Are you sure Raizen will be ok with this?"

Yusuke shrugged as he pulled his pants on and looked for his shoes. "He'll have to be. I'm his heir and if someone is important to me, then that someone is important to him."

Ashitare had a frown on her face as she cozied up to Yusuke. "I'm….'important'….to you?"

"You…" Yusuke kissed her deeply, "…are..." his lips trailed down her neck and he could feel her body relax into his. "…everything to me Ash." He licked over the still fresh wound at the base of her neck. "You're mine now."

Ashitare moaned as Yusuke claimed her lips once again. They tried to make it back to the fortress and Yusuke's bed before letting their passion get the better of them, but they never made it. Finally, Ashitare just teleported them to outside the fortress.

"Shall we?"

Yusuke bowed and gestured for Ashitare to enter through the large wooden gates that opened up to the large courtyard of the fortress. They walked towards the wing of the fortress where Yusuke's chambers were located, arms wrapped around each other, content smiles on their faces. Yusuke was wondering if he was going to get any sleep tonight with Ashitare lying next to him. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. But that was ok. _I plan on having her around a long time. I'll get some sleep eventually_.

Ashitare felt Yusuke squeeze her just a little tighter and she sighed contentedly. Yusuke made her happy. And she saw no future obstacles ahead except maybe trying to get Yusuke to go to sleep. She could feel his hand slide down to firmly grip her ass and she rolled her eyes. She saw a happy life with Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama. _My true family_.

_The End….._

**This ends the first of three stories involving the Ashitare/Yusuke history. I hope you enjoyed the story and if you want to know what happens to them next, their story will continue in **_Family_


End file.
